The Ice Spirit
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: "You can't be serious. You know my parents?" "Well… let's just say I'm their 'old friend'." My take on where Elsa could get her ice powers…
1. King and Queen of Arendelle

**Okay! Another Frozen fic from me! This is set way before Frozen (obviously). But I'm planning on having it AFTER the movie too. You guys just need to read and review to find out ;)**

**All rights goes to the amazing Disney company!**

King Georg watched as his wife, Queen Elaine, slept under the covers, thin layer of sweat beginning to form on her creased forehead. She had these restless nights for ever since she was seven months pregnant, and that was one and a half months ago.

The doctor has told them that the pregnancy would be risky for the Queen, but Elaine loved her child already, and so she kept it. And now, the pregnancy began to take it's toll on her health.

"Georg…"

The King looked at his wife when her soft voice called his name. He gave her a small smile and brushed away a strand of brown hair off her face. "Yes dear?"

"You were so deep in thought…" she whispered as she sat up and leaned onto the headboard carefully. "What were you thinking?"

He took her hand and rubbed small circles with his thumb. "I was just thinking… about what the doctor has said to me."

Elaine raised a delicate eyebrow. "About…?"

"Your health, my dear." Georg said, "He said he might know what could make you feel better."

"Is it- is it going to harm Elsa?" the Queen asked with worry evident in her voice. She didn't want to take any cure that could possibly have bad effect on her unborn child.

The King looked down at his wife's soft hand in his. "He did not know. But he said we could ask her about it."

"_Her_?" Elaine asked confusedly,

"He suggested having the Ice Spirit to check on your health, Elaine." Georg said, looking directly at his wife's face.

"T-the Ice Spirit?" Elaine asked in disbelief, "How do we even meet the Ice Spirit?"

"He said there are rumors that she often resides at the Valley of Living Rocks."

Elaine looked down at her round belly where her child grew inside of her. Elsa. That was the name she has chosen for her baby girl. Beautiful and noble. No one has confirmed if her child would be a girl, but she just knew it would be.

"I think we should try to talk to her." the Queen decided, looking up at her husband.

Georg nodded and kissed his wife's forehead tenderly. "Alright… I'll ask the guards to prepare our horse."

**Yea, all of our problem as writers who write about Elsa and Anna's parents... they have no names, everybody! So yea, I kinda makes it up, I hope you like it! Chapter 2 is already waiting!**


	2. Ice Spirit

**Sooo... we're in chapter 2! This is the big introduction of the Ice Spirit! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I love reviews!**

"Please, help." King Georg said as he jumped off the white horse before he helped his pregnant wife off.

The valley was… quiet. There was no evident of someone living there, or at least no _humans _did. The King wrapped an arm around his wife's slender figure as they walked to the center of the valley. They had never been there or even meeting trolls, let alone _the _Ice Spirit.

"Ice Spirit," He tried again, "Please help my wife." He exchanged worried looks with Elaine.

"What do you want?" asked a voice behind them. The voice was beautiful, but sounded like echoing through caves.

They turned around to see a beautiful fair maiden standing behind them. She was pale; her skin was white as snow, literally. Her shinning white hair reached her waist and her eyes were the lightest blue, sharp as icicles. Her dress had dominant blue and white colors, and soft blue light radiating from her.

The King tightened his hold on his wife. The girl was probably seventeen or eighteen in age, but who know how long she had been living on earth? She also bear no weapon, but something about her made him felt she would be capable enough on taking care of a big ballad of guards.

"Please, Ice Spirit, my wife needs your help."

"With her pregnancy?" the girl guessed with slightly bored tone in her echoing voice.

The King nodded, "Yes. Please help her."

The girl walked toward them, each step she took summoned ice on the ground. She stopped in front of the King and Queen. "If I may…?" she asked, gesturing to the Queen's swollen belly.

The King looked down at his wife, but Elaine reassured him and took a step forward, out from her husband's embrace and stood face-to-face in front the Ice Spirit.

"Don't worry. I don't bite." The girl said. It would be a soothing and even funny word, if only she didn't say it with emotionless and straight face. She placed her ice cold hand on the Queen's belly, but Elaine remained look calm even though her insides flinched at the coldness.

"What was her name again?" the white haired girl asked suddenly, eyes boring into Elaine's.

"…Elsa." The Queen replied, "How did you know-"

"It's going to be a girl?" the Ice Spirit tilted her head to a side. "I just can. Didn't you have the same feeling it would be a girl, your Majesty?"

The brown haired Queen nodded. "Can you help me? What happened with my Elsa?"

"She is in her weakened state." The Ice Spirit girl said seriously. "But I can make her stronger again with a touch of magic."

"Magic?" Georg questioned, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Does magic is really required? What if you don't use your magic?"

"Your child will die." The girl stated simply, "Still born, to be exact."

"Georg!" Elaine gasped in surprise. "W-we can't let Elsa d-died!"

"But Elaine…"

"And she doesn't have much time." The Ice Spirit added as she started to walk away. "My time is not just for you two, you know."

"Wait!" Elaine called, "Where are you going?"

"To spread the winter at the other side of the world." The girl said, shrugging. "Your child won't survive before I come back, Your Majesty. I hope you can make your decision a bit faster."

"Yes!" the Queen blurted out,

The girl looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"Do it." the brown haired Queen said firmly. "Save my Elsa."

"Elaine-?"

"Georg, you heard her. We don't have much time."

The King looked at his wife and found nothing but certainty in her eyes. He sighed and nodded. "Alright… save my wife and child, please."

"As you wish." The Ice Spirit said as she stood in front of the Queen again. "I have to warn you; the process might make the Queen… a bit exhausted. But other than that, your heir would be saved." She put both hands on the Queen's round belly and closed her eyes. Her hands started to glow with blue light as a part of her power channeled to the unborn baby in Elaine's womb.

When the blue light disappeared, the Queen felt herself light headed and almost fall to the ground if only her husband wasn't there to catch her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Georg asked as he supported his wife's weight on him.

"I've told you, she will be fine." The white haired girl said before turning away and walked away, her body started to fade into the light.

"How can we be sure?" the King asked again, determined to make sure that everything was going as he wished for.

"… I'll come to her when the time's right." The girl said before completely disappeared, leaving the King and Queen of Arendelle alone again…

**Ta-da! The Ice Spirit gave Elsa her powers! Don't worry, there will be some new chapters if you review enough :)**


	3. Eira and the Ice Whistle

**For the Guest reviewer: Thank you, for noticing that slight error in chapter 2. I didn't even realize it before you mentioned it. once again, thank you :)**

**Anyway, this is chapter 3! **

It has been two weeks since the King and Queen has visited the Ice Spirit in hope that she could helped their unborn child, and Georg must admitted that his wife has noticeably healthier since then. She at least didn't need to be bedridden all day and could enjoy a little stroll in the garden once in a while.

"Georg,"

The King looked up from his paperwork to his wife who was sitting on the rocking chair near the fireplace. "Yes, beloved?"

"I think we should at the very least thank the Ice Spirit." Elaine stated, "She has helped Elsa."

The King sighed softly. "Elaine, I've told you, she has told me that she'll come when the time is right."

"It's been two weeks." The Queen insisted, "Don't you think we should visit her again in the valley? What if something happened to her until she couldn't come to us? What if she needs our help?"

The King stood up from his seat and approached his wife, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his. "She's a Spirit, beloved. I'm sure, as much as I know that she could appreciate your worries, she is capable enough of taking care of herself."

"His Majesty has a point."

Both royalties were startled as they turned to see the said girl already sitting cross-legged on the King's desk. She was still wearing the same white-and-blue dress the last time they met her at the valley. But she was bare feet, and there was one light blue streak in her white hair.

"I-Ice Spirit!" the King gasped in surprised, "I-it's great to see you here."

"Cut the formalities, Your Majesty." the girl said, jumping down from the desk. "I have no desire on that. It's just not me."

"B-but, back at the Valley-"

"It is required back there." She cut him, "But not now. I'm here to check on your wife's health. I see her getting better?"

"Yes… thank you." The Queen said, nodding as she stepped forward with a small polite smile on her face. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Just take care of your child. That's enough for me."

"I was wondering," Elaine said, taking the opportunity while the girl was present. "How could we find you, if we wanted to communicate with you? Where should we go?"

"I don't have any permanent residence, Your Majesty." the Ice Spirit replied, "Not in your reach anyway. I do live in the North Pole, but that is too far away for you. But if you really need me, you can use this." She waved her hand in the air, making a beautiful small whistle made entirely of ice and handed it to the Queen.

Elaine fought herself not to jump and dropped the gift from the girl. The whistle was extremely cold until she could barely felt her fingertips, but she gripped it close anyway. "Thank you… But what if it melts?"

"It won't." the girl replied, "Don't worry. It is made of my magic. Even if you tossed it into a blazing fire or even the sun itself, it won't change."

The King stepped forward, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Thank you very much. You're very generous, Ice Spirit."

The girl nodded before looking out through the window, the moon was full and shone brightly. "I better go now. Take care, Your Majesties. And shall you need my help, just use the whistle." She pushed the glass door leading to the balcony open and stood by the railings.

"Wait!" the Queen called, making the girl turned back toward her. "What's your name?"

A small smile graced upon the girl's face and a faint flickered swam in her icy blue eyes. "Eira. You can call me Eira. Good bye for now, Elaine." And with that she jumped off from the balcony and disappeared…

***Eira means snow in Welsh and help/mercy in Norse**


	4. Do You Want to Build A Snowman?

The Queen of Arendelle gripped the ice cold whistle in her hand, holding it close to her chest as she gazed out from the circular window to the blue sea outside. It had been years… eighteen years to be exact, since the last time she ever met Eira.

They never really met officially more than twice. But the girl held a special place in her heart and often came to her dreams, whether it was real or not, Elaine couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that she could at least see the girl's face.

Eira was, in every sense possible, already considered as a daughter for the Queen. And she missed the girl terribly.

Elsa has reminded her lot of the Ice Spirit. From Georg's calculation, their oldest daughter has her platinum blonde hair from the powers she had from the Ice Spirit. They were not only has that in common; Elsa also has skin paler than usual and blue eyes. A little part of Eira lived in their daughter.

"Elaine?"

The Queen turned around, finding her husband standing by the doorway. "Yes?"

"You've been deep in thought…" he said as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I missed them, Georg… all three of them."

The King sighed softly as he caressed her cheek with one hand. He knew what she meant, she has told her about her maternal feeling toward the Ice Spirit. "I know, My Love… I know. But we'll be back in two weeks and see Elsa and Anna again. And for Eira… well, I'm sure she's busy with delivering winter all around the world and maybe helping others too."

"It's been eighteen years, eighteen years and no sign from her anywhere." Elaine sighed, "But talking about winter, how do you think Elsa coping with her powers? She and Anna must be lonely."

"We should think for the best, beloved…" Georg said, kissing the top of his wife's head.

"Your Majesty!" a man in a sailor's uniform came rushing in. "We must hurry! The captain said there's a big storm coming!"

~O~

A soft tune could be heard from the peaceful meadow as the birds sang happily. A girl about seventeen sat on one of the branches of a big old tree. She was playing a blue flute made of bamboo with beautiful complex carvings of snowflakes.

She pulled her lips away from the instrument when a very faint sound of a whistle caught her attention. Looking out through the horizon, she made her flute disappeared and stood up on the branch.

Someone was… calling for her. The voice was so faint and far away, but the Ice Spirit could hear it just fine.

_"Eira!"_

_"Eira!"_

_"EIRA!"_

It was Elaine's voice. The Queen of Arendelle. The one whose child was saved by her power. In one swift motion, the girl dashed through the blue sky toward the source of the voice.

The wind picked up and Eira had to hold her arm just above her face and narrowed her eyes to make sure she won't hit anything, not that it'll do harm to her anyway. She was familiar with this kind of wind; she went passed it a couple times for centuries. It was the wind from a sea storm.

She saw the royal ship of Arendelle fighting through the storm, trying to keep floating against the high waves. She came dashing through the air; the raindrops went passed her like she was nothing more than a thin smoke.

But she wasn't fast enough as the ship started to sink in, swallowed by the high wave. She stopped mid air above the surface of the water, keeping her feet up as not to touch the salty liquid. She stared down in face full of horror at the water; she was not built to touch the water, let alone the _sea water. _

But fighting the urge to fly away, she dove below the surface of the water, swimming toward the sinking ship before it touched the bottom.

"Elaine!" she called as she saw the Queen's hand though a crack on the deck. She tried to grab the hand that slowly turned blue, but her hand went passed it. She stared angrily at her own hand, water never made her body solid enough to hold something that belonged in earth, not the spiritual world.

She swam back up to the surface and sat, or floated to be exact, cross-legged above the water. The storm was still raging on around her, but she didn't care. They were gone. Both the lives of the King and Queen of Arendelle have been ripped away from them by the sea storm.

Glaring angrily at the darkened sky above her, she let out a frustrate cry as loud as she could manage. She loved the two royalties, they were good at her and she knew they loved her too. She once knew better than to question the Fate's decision, but now she began to hate it.

Eira wasn't sure how long she had been floating cross-legged there; the storm has even died down around her, but she caught something shiny floating around on the calmed down water. Looking down, she noticed it was the ice whistle she made eighteen years ago for the Queen, the one she used to call for her.

Picking it carefully as not to get her hand met the water; she stared down at the cold shiny thing on her palm. It belonged to Elaine, meant to call her if she ever needed her help, but Eira never knew it would only used once and never more.

She considered destroying the ice whistle, yes she _did _say it couldn't be broken by any heat, not even the sun itself, but it _was _made by her, so of course she could destroy it at her will.

But something about the whistle made her doubted her decision. Looking out at the horizon, she stood up on the air and closed her eyes, slowly from her feet she started to fade away into the thin air until there was nothing remained…

~O~

Seeking was one of many things Eira could simply do. Ever since she could remember, she had been able to do things the older spirits sometimes disagree about. And now was no difference.

Getting into the King's study via the window was all too easy for her. Since Arendelle suddenly and mysteriously closed their gates, Eira never heard any cheerful cheers and joyous laughter echoing at the castle's walls. She had waited a couple days after the incident before she would come to the kingdom, letting the people aware of the lost of their King and Queen.

She quietly pulled one drawer from the big mahogany desk opened where King Georg usually put away his old documents and such and placed the ice whistle neatly tucked there before closing the drawer again.

The whistle will wait, for whomever the suitable royalty who would rule the fair kingdom, to be found. No random person will found it, not even the one who tried by rummaging through every speck of dust.

Just before she was going to walk out from the study, she heard a sound of footsteps walking passed the study. Curious, she walked through the wall and made herself floated just below the ceiling so no one who see her.

She noticed a strawberry blonde girl, probably about fifteen, in black attire standing by a door with beautiful snowflakes pattern.

"Elsa?" she knocked three times on the door, sadness evident in her voice. _"Please, I know you're in there. People were asking where you've been. They say 'have courage', and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in."_

Eira raised a brow, 'Elsa', as in, Queen Elaine's daughter? So this young girl was probably her sister… Heavens, the Ice Spirit hasn't seen the two Princesses for a very long time.

_"We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" _the girl, Anna as Eira recalled, slid onto the floor with her back against the door. She sniffled as tears formed in her eyes, her voice cracked._ "Do you want to build a snowman?"_


	5. Vinter of Avalanche

**Hello, hello, hello! This Author Note is going to thank you for your lovely reviews everybody!**

** Vampire Reader: First, no I'm not Welsh. I use Google to find the girl name means snow, frost, ice, and such, and Ta-Da, I found Eira! So, I'm not sure if there's an Ice Spirit in Welsh Mythology or if Welsh and Norse are related. Second, yes I know Idina Menzel did Elsa's voice both singing and talking; I adore her voice so much. And Kristen Bell did Anna's :) Last but not least, thank you for your wonderful review, I love reading them!**

** ValerieRose52: Okay, thank you for that… English is not my first language but I'll do my best :)**

** MonkeyMouse7906: I will :) I'm glad you enjoy reading my story!**

**Okay, I think I've talked too much so now I'll let you read this chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Four Years Later…**

Eira had never felt so nervous _and _excited at the same time in centuries of existence. As she walked down the streets of Arendelle in her 'normal people' attire, a knee-length blue dress and off-the-shoulders sleeves plus black shoes, she could see how excited and happy the villagers were.

It was the first time Arendelle was snowing for the year, and all the people were joyous about it, plus the gates were now opened since Queen Elsa's ice powers were not hidden anymore.

Though Eira has never come to any of this kind of festival in Arendelle and has no idea what they were celebrating, she was still enjoying it. Secretly she made the snow fell gently as she watched the children played with their warm clothes on.

Arendelle was decorated with snowflakes ornaments and blue and white seemed to be the dominant colors. It felt like they were welcoming winter… and Eira felt comfortable for just feeling it.

But her peacefulness was interrupted when someone bumped into her.

"I'm sooo sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I really need to find Kristoff! I mean he's just gone without me! I know he said he won't be long but still!"

The Ice Spirit looked up to see a strawberry blonde haired girl babbling about this 'Kristoff' and how he left before she was awake, though she couldn't be sure since she talked in such a fast speed.

"It's alright, it's alright." She held up her hands, "It wasn't hurt that much, really."

The girl exhaled in relief and smiled widely. "Well, I never see you before! I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle! Oh your hair is similar to Elsa's! The color is so pretty in winter!"

"Oh! I'm umm… Vinter, of… Avalanche." Eira lied, she knew she shouldn't give away her real royal name to strangers, but Anna is Elaine's daughter. "And… thanks."

Anna seemed to be considering the new and foreign name. "I've never heard about that name before, but anyway, I never really pay attention to my tutor. You must be one of many neighboring kingdoms Elsa invited."

Eira laughed nervously, tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear. "Yea… but I didn't get any details. What exactly you're celebrating of?"

"Oh it's an old tradition Mama and Papa used to hold every once in a year every time the first snow fall. But we haven't done that for like fourteen years since…" Anna trailed off, "But anyway, Mama always said it's for honoring the Ice Spirit."

The white haired spirit almost choked on the sudden information. "H-honoring… honoring the Ice Spirit?!"

"Yea…"

So Georg and Elaine made a celebration to honor her? Well that's new…

"Hey, I was wondering," Anna started, "Are you going to come to the ball?"

"The… ball?" Eira raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, we called it the Winter Ball. It's held tonight. Every royalty is invited! Come on, you _must _go to the ball! It will be splendid!"

"O… kay." Eira nodded, "I'll come. See you there."

~O~

Elsa paced back and forth in her room, glancing out through her windows once in a while. Her sister was supposed to be there a few minutes ago…

"Elsa?" The Queen turned around as her sister barged into the room, half soaked with seaweed on her head. "I'm here… I'm back." The younger girl said, smiling widely.

"What happen to you?" the platinum blonde haired Queen question with a raised eyebrow.

"Pig, pie…" Anna said as she opened the curtains where Elsa's dresses were kept. "I mean not a pig-pie. But pig _and _pie… oh and ocean."

Elsa smiled amusedly at her younger sister. She didn't even understand what Anna was trying to explain to her, but it just sounded amusing.

"Where is my rose dress?" Anna called from the wardrobe.

"Still recovering from the last time you wear it…" Elsa smiled at the memory of the dress Anna wore last time.

"Oh right!" there was a shoe flew just an inch from the Queen's face, hitting the wall behind her. "Sorry!"

"Please don't make a mess…"

There was a gasp from Anna before she came out from the wardrobe, wearing a purple dress. "Oh… what about this?"

Elsa, who was gathering the dresses Anna threw out, looked up and shook her head. "You're not wearing that to the ball."

"Okay." Anna quickly threw off the dress before going back to the wardrobe. She hummed as she looked at the dresses before finding one and gasped. "What is this?!"

Elsa glanced over her back, seeing her little sister wearing a big, no _huge, _orange dress with a wide smirk on her face.

"Oh-la-la… my hips are here, my hips are there… Oh! Pardon my behind young man, I don't mean to knock you down."

Elsa couldn't help the small laugh escaping her lips. Clearing her throat, she composed herself before turning around to face her giggling sister. "It was just a gift."

"From whom?" Anna inquired, still giggling and smiling.

"I don't know, one of those 'big' countries." Elsa looked down to hide her amusement while her sister laughed. "Stop goofing around." She instructed, putting a hat on top of her sister's head and pushed her toward the door.

"I could barely fit through the doorway!" Anna said in a British woman accent, laughing.

Elsa shook her head as she smiled and clasped her hand to her mouth, covering her laugher. Oh how she loved her sister…

**For those who recognize the last scene… your life must be dedicated to Frozen! Anyone know from where I got that scene?**


	6. Winter Dance

**Yes! That last scene is from a deleted scene called 'the Dressing Room' which can be found in YouTube :) I love that scene so much! Congratulations on those who can answer it!**

Eira paced back and forth on the rooftop of the castle without her feet actually touching it. A ball… a ball dedicated for _her_. What should she do? What should she wear? Does she have to reveal herself as the Ice Spirit? No, that was a bad idea, terrible even, the Spirit Council will ban her from spiritual world forever, and there was her brother…

Should she just not come then? But poor Anna seemed to be so excited if she comes, and she already said she would come. And what if she asked her sister about 'Avalanche'? It wasn't on the geography map for sure.

She ran her fingers through her white hair in frustration before setting herself down on the roof. "I'm doomed…"

"Yea? Says who?"

The Ice Spirit looked up, seeing a dark blue haired young man, probably the same age as she was, with electric grey eyes and mischievous grin hanging upside down, and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What a way to greet your friend, Eira…" the boy scolded, "Or should I call you… Vinter?" he grinned.

The girl pulled him down by his collar and shoved him away, but he easily gathered himself and stood up straight. He was carrying a long staff and wore a simple red shirt and brown short about his knees. "Easy now… I was just joking."

"Go away, Damien." She began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and twirled her around until they were face to face.

"Not so fast, oh the almighty Ice Spirit." Damien grinned, "Do you want a date to the Winter Ball? I'm available."

"You wish." Eira scoffed, "And besides, don't you know that eavesdropping is rude?"

"I _overheard._" Damien rolled his eyes. "And I know you don't like dancing with strangers, E."

"Then why you offer to be my date?" Eira retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha-ha," Damien said sarcastically, "Very funny."

"I'm not going with the Spirit of Mischievousness." The girl said, "Could you imagine how embarrassed I would?"

"Well my feelings hurt." Damien said dramatically, putting a hand on his chest. "How could a beautiful Ice Spirit like you could be so mean?"

"Off you go, Damien." The white haired girl shooed,

"Awww come on, Eira!" Damien groaned, "It's not like I can go to every ball every time I want!"

Eira turned around with a raised eyebrow. "You _really _want to go?"

"Yes!"

The Ice Spirit sighed and nodded. "But if you did anything stupid, I won't come nor talk to you for a hundred lifetimes."

~O~

Eira stood t the edge of the grand ballroom of Arendelle's castle, one arm hooked with Damien who was looking at the crowd excitedly. While she wore a blue sleeveless dress with dark blue bodice and a blue ice headband nesting on her neatly braided hair, Damien wore simple black and white royal attire with a red sash crossing from his right shoulder to his left side.

There were so many people there; Kings and their Queen, Princes and Princesses, Ambassadors from neighboring Kingdoms, and a lot more. Foods were displayed by the walls, giving enough space for people to dance; there was a dark chocolate cake as the main attention and chocolate fondue next to it. Everything felt so familiar…

The Ice Spirit didn't realize she was squeezing her date's arm before he put a reassuring hand on her pale one. She looked up at him gratefully. Maybe the idea of having Damien by her side wasn't as bad as it looked…

"Vinter!"

Both spirits turned around to the source of the voice, finding the Princess of Arendelle rushing toward them with a blonde man in tow, a big smile on her face.

"You do come!" Anna said happily then looked at the man his hand was tightly held by hers. "Kristoff, I've told you she'd come! This is Vinter of Avalanche and Vinter," she turned back at the girl. "This is Kristoff Bjorgman, my boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir Kristoff." Eira said, shaking trusting her hand out for the mountain man to take.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Milady." Kristoff said, shaking his hand with hers, noticing her strange icy touch. "And this is…?" he motioned to the Spirit of Mischievousness.

"This is…"

"Edgar." Damien introduced himself, "Edgar Fanndís. I'm her fiancé."

Eira's eyes widened at Damien's statement. She shot a sharp glance at him and a disapproving scowl.

"Awww… you two are engaged!" Anna squealed happily, "Congratulations!"

The Ice Spirit turned at the energic Princess and managed a small smile in return. "Thank you."

The music behind them changed into one of the waltz and Anna and Kristoff excused themselves to have a dance, leaving the two spirits alone.

Once the two mortals were nowhere to be seen, Eira turned and glare at her fellow spirit. "What the hell was that?!"

"What?" Damien asked back, holding his hands up.

"We don't talk about that 'fiancé' thing!" she whispered sharply, "It was unplanned!"

"It was a sudden idea, okay?! You don't need to be mad about it. I was just playing my part."

"There was no engagement part in our deal, _Edgar_." Eira sneered, "The plan was just to have you as my _date_, not my _fiancé_!"

"Okay, okay, chill down… It won't happen again, I promise."

The Ice Spirit huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. The music changed again and she suddenly found Damien bowing in front of her with a hand outstretch toward her. "May I have this dance, Milady?"

"Uhh… what are you doing?" Eira whispered quietly,

"We need to keep on appearance, remember?" Damien reminded her, "Now let's dance."

With a slight hesitance, Eira took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Putting a hand on her waist while the other still holding her hand, he began to twirl her around amongst the other guests. She put a hand on his shoulder and followed his lead, gracefully having a traditional dance with him.

"I didn't know you can dance…" she said as she kept up with his pace.

"Don't underestimate me, Princess… I've learnt things when I have no duties to do." He smirked and swirled her around before having her back in his arms. "But I don't expect you to still remember how to dance."

Eira rolled her eyes. "I've never forgot about it. I practically learn it since I was a child."

"Ah yes… I do recall watching your tutor teaching you how to dance until my Mother had to drive me away in fear that the King and Queen might be mad at me for watching their beautiful daughter practicing to dance." Damien smiled at the memory, lifting her up and twirled her in the air before setting her back to her feet.

Eira rolled her eyes. "You flattered me…" she said sarcastically.

They continued to dance until it finished and Damien again lifted her up and twirled her around for the final move.

"You've done quite well." Eira nodded, slightly breathless from the dance.

"You aren't so bad either." Damien said, "Except for the part where you step on my foot a couple times." He grinned teasingly.

"It was on purpose." Eira retorted, "I wouldn't have done it if_ you _didn't step on _my _foot."

But their little bickering was interrupted when a feminine voice came from behind them. "Excuse me… Vinter of Avalanche?"

**Oh… who is this woman speaking? Anyone want to guess? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review; it will really make my day :)**


	7. Chocolate Fondue

**You guys are the best! All can guess who was the mystery woman calling for 'oh the all mighty Ice Spirit' as Damien called her.**

** Unicorns: Umm… sort of. I mean his mischievous like Jack Frost but mostly from my own idea. And he's not entirely based on Jack Frost from ROTG.**

_"Excuse me… Vinter of Avalanche?"_

Both Ice and Mischievousness Spirits turned to the source of the voice, finding the Queen of Arendelle herself standing there. She has her platinum hair tied into a regal bun and she was wearing a dark blue dress with an almost transparent ice blue cape.

"Umm… yes, Your Majesty?" Eira asked, forgetting her little fight with her dance partner for a moment. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh no, no…" Elsa shook her head, "I was just wanted to meet the Princess of Avalanche. My sister told me a lot about you."

Eira bit her lip and looked up at Damien. Both of them knew that Elsa was smarter and more intelligent than her younger sister who can easily believe in their words, she had been locked up for thirteen years with only books as her guidance.

"I've never heard of Avalanche, nor inviting as I recalled." Elsa continued, "But I could just have mistaken-"

"Of course you've heard of us." Damien said, holding up his hand and blew sparkling little dust to Elsa's face. "You've invited us yourself." The Queen blinked a couple times in shock before looking at both of the Spirits in front of her.

"Oh of course! How could I already forget about it?" Elsa chuckled at her own silliness. "Excuse me, I'm gonna umm… find my sister. Enjoy the party."

When the Queen walked away, Eira turned to the Spirit of Mischievousness. "What did you do to her?!"

"Chill, E. I only made her a bit dazzled."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course." Damien confirmed, nodding. "She'll be fine."

"And strangely I believe you." Eira said, shaking her head. "I must be losing my mind."

"Admit it," Damien said, nudging at her side with a sly smirk. "Deep down, you do like me."

Eira shrugged, "Maybe yes, maybe not. You need to work harder to find out." She turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" he called after her.

"Getting some chocolate fondue," Eira called passed her shoulder. "It smells great."

Damien watched her walked away and disappeared into the crowd before turning to look at the full moon outside through the big tall window. He wasn't sure whether Eira was playing hard-to-get or she really has no interest in him. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed and sat on a chair near a tall window. Whatever the Ice Spirit think about him, he just couldn't help how his heart pondered every time she was near, how he admired when she would blush because of his teasing…

"Penny for your thoughts…"

The Spirit of Mischievousness looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing with a dish which consisted of chocolate fondue, marshmallows, and some fruits held out toward him, was none other than the girl that he had been thinking about.

"What the meaning of this?" he asked, nodding to the dish in her hand, still outstretch toward him.

"What? You don't want some chocolate dipped fruits or marshmallow?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "It tastes great. Arendelle's original recipe."

"_You _are offering it to _me_." he pointed out, "I thought you would never do."

"We need to keep on appearance, remember?"

A slight disappointment crossed Damien's face, but he quickly regained his usual expression before she could notice it. _Well, what to expect? Of course she only does this to 'keep on appearance'. _"Why thank you, Vinter. That's really nice of you." He said, "Come sit by me."

"Please hold this for me, Edgar." Eira said, handing the dish to the young man before sitting beside him. She took the dish in her hand again. "Thank you."

"What? You don't want me holding it?" Damien questioned,

"Of course not." Eira said, dipping a strawberry into the fondue. "It's mine. You are allowed to take some, but not all."

Damien couldn't help but stared as her red ripe lips parted before she put the red fruit into her mouth. But he looked away just before she could catch him staring. Taking a marshmallow, he did the same thing like she did and savored the mixing taste of sweet chocolate and fluffy white marshmallow.

The male spirit took a strawberry and dipped it into the fondue, but instead of putting it in his own mouth; he offered it to the white haired girl. When she gave him a strange look, he sighed. "Come on; just let me feed this to you. My arm is getting sore for waiting."

Eira rolled her eyes but parted her lips again, letting him to feed the red fruit into her mouth. After she swallowed, she dipped a green grape into the chocolate and offered it back at him. "Oh come on, you are allowed to feed me, why I don't?"

A light blush crept on Damien's face as he looked over at the girl sitting beside her. For only keeping on appearances, she was rather good at it. He opened his mouth and allowed her to put the fruit into his mouth before he munched and swallowed it.

After the dish finished, they sat there in rather awkward silence. No one spoke a word, only staring at anything but each other. Damien stole a glance or two at the girl every once in a while, but turned his head away before she could catch him staring.

The ball ended up some time before midnight by Queen Elsa's announcement of hers and her sister's departure. The guests too started departed to their houses or ships, leaving only a few people who stayed a bit longer.

Eira stood up from her seat, straightening her dress, before heading to the balcony with Damien hot in her heels. She had her hands on the railings as she leaned forward to stare at the full moon.

"Ready to go?" Damien asked as he came beside her.

The girl nodded quietly. "Yes."

Damien tore his gaze away from her only a mere second, but when he had his eyes settled on her again, she already has her usual Spirit attire with the same blue-and-white dress and that faint blue glow radiating from her.

The Spirit of Mischievousness, too, has his appearance changed into his normal red shirt and brown shorts, his staff in hand. His hair, which was turned into black at the party, has changed back into its normal dark blue color.

With one last glance at the ballroom, Eira flew off to the sky, Damien following behind…


	8. Nostalgic Moments

**Sorry for the late update but I have a one week exam going so I can't be on much since my Mom always told me to study (she's at work and I have fairly easy exam tomorrow so…). Anyway, let's get a little look into Eira's past, shall we? Oh and since Frozen is Disney and Disney means music all around, this chapter is going to be musical. Prepare yourself with a YouTube going on for the music!**

The Ice Spirit sat on a dark stone, probably once had been one of the foundation of a castle, but now it was all merely debris. She was looking at a snowflake shaped brooch, blue sapphire gemstones decorating the beautiful accessory.

It was a little gift from her Mother a long time ago, when the kingdom of Avalanche still stood on the top of a hill. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Eira could see the debris around her turned into a vague image of a kingdom, its walls made of white stones and the blue flags on each top of many towers wave with the small breeze.

She could see a boy at the age of thirteen, his hair blonde and combed back in a regal way, and a girl not older than ten with the similar blonde hair only lighter in shade, standing face-to-face in the middle of the castle courtyard.

"Oh Vinter," the boy said in a pity voice. "Grow up and face the truth, I am the heir to the throne, I would rule this kingdom. You, on the other hand, are just the spare."

The words stuck right through the girl who could only stand there, shocked. The boy turned and walked away, disappearing from the image. The background trembled around the girl and changed into one of the halls of the castle, the high pillars decorated with gold.

"Spare…?" the girl repeated quietly. "Am I really just the spare?" she walked to a nearby window, looking out to the village below. _"I'm not part of the town, not born to be Queen, just somebody hopelessly in between." _She sighed and looked around her shoulder to the family portrait on the wall with a King and Queen in it, she and the older boy were there too. _"He's the scholar; athlete, poet. I'm the screw up… don't I know It." _she turned and walked toward the portrait slowly. _"But then, who could ever compare? Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare… Well, I won't care."_

She turned and began to run along the halls. _"So I'm the extra button on a coat, in case another one comes loose. But if I have to be a button, why can't I be a button that's of use? _Oops!" she accidentally ran into one of the suit of armors in the hall, but she kept on running. _"I may lack style and I may lack grace, and once in a while I might fall on my face." _She tripped on a step but continued on, the two guards standing by the thick double doors pushed them open, letting the Princess went through to the castle's garden. _"But this little button deserves a place in the sky~. This button wants to fly-!"_

"Wait," she stopped abruptly. "Buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!" she groaned at her own error before start to walk in the garden.

_"So I'm the rusty horseshoe hanging up, over somebody's old barn door. And I'll be hanging there forever, just wishing the horse has one leg more." _She picked a red flower and tucked it behind her ear. _"And maybe I can't be the perfect one. And maybe I err on the side of fun. But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere~. This horseshoe is more than just a spare…"_

She plopped down on the green grass by a group of cute little ducklings, not even worrying about ruining her purple dress. _"Someday I'll find my thing, a thing that's on my own. That thing that makes me part of something, not just all alone. If only all this feeling I have in my heart, could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part…"_ she threw her hands up as she lied down on the grass.

She rolled onto her stomach, her face merely inches from the ducklings, with her lips pouting. _"So I'm just the second born sister, who most of the town ignores. Like a button, like a horseshoe, like a girl who's bad at metaphors." _

She pushed herself up and started to run around the garden with her arms wide open and her eyes closed. _"Maybe I don't have a magic touch. And maybe I don't have a talent as such. Just this heart with much too much to share… So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just the spare-! _Ow!"

The sound of various things falling down after being ran into by the young Princess covered the sound of two people colliding into one another. With her butt landing on the grass, she looked up, her blue eyes meeting grey ones owned by a boy about her age.

"Eira?"

"Hey Eira!"

With a rather harsh shake on her shoulders, the girl opened her eyes only to meet a pair of electric grey ones staring back at her with a look of concern in them. "Damien! What are you doing here?!"

The Spirit of Mischievousness breathed a sigh of relief before plopping down beside the girl. "Well… I saw you sitting here all alone and, you know, I kinda wondering what's up. So, long story short, I call your name but you didn't answer. So I kinda shake your shoulders to gain your attention." He ended his short explanation with a shrug. "Anyway, what are you thinking?"

With a glance down at the brooch in her balled up fist, Eira looked at her fellow and shook her head. "Nothing. Just… this place brings nostalgic memories." She said, gesturing to the debris around them.

Damien nodded. "Yea… sometimes I have those moments too."

Desperate for changing the topic, the girl stood up on the rock in one fluid motion. "Shall we go now? I bet I can beat you on flying around the world. I am, obviously, the fastest Spirit."

Damien snorted and stood up as well, holding his staff on his shoulder. "You're kidding right? I'm Damien, the Spirit of Mischief, no one can beat me."

"Is that a challenge then?" Eira questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yea, _Princess._"

Eira swatted his arm before flying off, calling over her shoulder. "See you later at the finish line!"

"Hey you cheated!" Damien called as he bolted off too, chasing the girl. But he only earned a jingling laughter from the Ice Spirit…

**So yea, basically I wanted to show you that Eira has her own childish and fun side, like a combination from Elsa and Anna. I hope you like it! Oh and before I go, do you know the title of the song I used?**


	9. The King and Queen's Secret Friend

Elsa took a deep breath before pushing the double doors to the King's study, now hers. She spent a lot of her time in this study, doing her Queenly duties such as paperwork. Though the study brought up so many memories of her parents, she knew she had to face her past.

She sat behind the big mahogany desk and sighed as she saw the pile of paperwork she must read and sign. Kai had done the best he could to help her organizing them, but the pile just kept getting higher and higher, making her just seeing them made her already feeling tired.

She decided that she would go through the older files first, better having the new ones waiting than having the old ones getting forgotten. She opened one drawer and pulled a stack of paperwork out, and that was when she noticed it…

A whistle rolled into view from the shadows, it looked like it was made entirely of ice with extraordinary complicated carvings on it. She doubt even the most professional carver could make such a design on the delicate thing, and she didn't remember making something like that.

It radiated a strange icy feeling and even the Snow Queen was a bit taken aback by its coldness when she took it into her hand. She looked at it closely; it was indeed made of ice. But how could it not melt in such a warm room temperature?

Debating on whether she should put it back, Elsa finally decided that blowing a whistle won't hurt. So she put the ice cold whistle to her lips and blew some air into it, but instead of a shrill sound she expected would come out from it, she could barely hear the faint sound.

She frowned and tried again, only to hear the same faint sound that made her not so pleased. _It's probably broken… what a shame. It was such a nice whistle._

The next crashing sound from outside her window was not expected though. And the Queen jumped in surprise because of it. The double glass doors leading to the balcony threw opened by a cold breeze and Elsa began to suspect the slight idea of the study being haunted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" a feminine voice grumbled in annoyance. "You don't need to blow the whistle _that _loud."

Elsa whipped around just to find a familiar white-haired girl standing by the unlit fireplace. She looked annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face.

"Who are you?!" Elsa shrieked in shock, _how the hell she could get in?!_

"Well I'm hurt, Your Highness." The girl said sarcastically, "Have you forgotten about me already?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes before gasping. "I remember! You're-you're that girl from, oh what was that kingdom called again-?"

"-Avalanche…"

"Right! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back to your kingdom now like the rest of the guests?" Elsa questioned, "And how did you manage to get in here? This study is on the second floor!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, My Queen, you asked too many questions, I began to suspect if your sister has somehow influence you with the endless wonder." The girl sighed and cleared her throat. "First, _you _are the one who summoned me here. Second, I'm not like the rest of your guests. And third, you don't want to know how I get up here until I explain everything."

"Explain yourself then." Elsa said firmly in her Queen's tone.

"I might introduced myself as Vinter of the Avalanche Kingdom a few days ago, but most people know me as Eira, the Ice Spirit." She curtsied.

The Queen almost choked on her own breath. "T-the Ice Spirit?!"

Eira nodded, "I believe your parents told you and your sister about me in bedtime stories?"

"B-but… you're not real!"

"Am I not real enough for you now?" Eira asked, raising an eyebrow as she walked forward until they were face-to-face to each other.

Elsa gulped, she could feel the overflowing power literally radiating off the girl's whole body. She took a step back away from the girl. "So… you've been spying me?"

"Watching over, to be exact." The Ice Spirit replied, "I've done that ever since your parents came to me for help."

"You can't be serious." Elsa shook her head in disbelief, "You know my parents?"

"Well… let's just say I'm their 'old friend'." Eira shrugged, "Elaine was always being a good friend of mine. Don't worry, Elsa, I don't bite." She added, noting the Queen's tensed shoulders.

"For how long have you known my parents?" Elsa asked, strangely feeling slightly at ease after hearing those last words from the Spirit, like it had always been her soothing words…

"Hmmm, let's see…" Eira hummed as she tapped her chin with her index finger. "Since you're in your Mother's womb, I believe."

"That long?"

"Honey, I'm the one who gave you your… extraordinary gift."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Elsa?"

Both the Queen and the Ice Spirit turned their heads toward the door when Anna's voice called from the other side. They exchanged looks before Elsa rushed to the door and opened it, though she didn't let her sister to see inside.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" the Queen asked; a bit too quickly.

The younger girl raised a brow at her sister questioningly. "Elsa, you're acting odd again." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-I didn't."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "What are you hiding in there?"

"N-nothing." Elsa said, biting her lower lip. "It's just umm… don't come in there, okay? It's a mess in there."

But of course, the strawberry blonde haired Princess only more determined to go in. She dodged her way in, despite Elsa's attempted to block the doorway with her body, and walked in.

"Anna!"

But when both sisters walked into the study, it was empty. There was only Elsa's messy paperwork scattering on her big mahogany desk and a few on the floor nearby. Elsa was the most shocked one, there was no way the Ice Spirit already go, so where was she?

"S-see?" the older sister asked, "Nothing's in here. Just my messy and boring paperwork…"

Anna pursed her lips, she somehow still felt that her sister was hiding something from her, but her lack of evidence made her had to surrender… for now. Hmmm… I think it's just my gut, you know? Well, I think I'm gonna go with Kristoff now. Bye Elsa!" and with then she walked out from the study.

Elsa closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" she jumped up in surprise and turned around, finding the Ice Spirit floating down behind her from the ceiling.

"Y-you can fly?"

"I'm a Spirit. Of course I can fly." Eira said, shrugging. "Now you might want to sit down, Your Majesty. Because today, you're going to be here in a while for my explanation…"

**This scene would be split into two chapters, which would be in the next chapter. So, finally Elsa will know everything about her powers and the Spirit giving it to her!**


	10. The Tale of the Cursed Land

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them and they make me write faster :) Today, I want to reply some of your reviews...**

** Unicorns: You should probably make an account so we can talk more, my fellow full Frozen fanatic ;)  
**

** HalliWellMB: Thank you for your generous reviews... I almost got a heart attack when I see how the reviews in this story increase in such a short time :)**

** thkq1997: Ummm... I have no idea where, dear.**

**I guess that's all for now, I'll let you read the story now... Enjoy!**

"So all this time… you've been watching over me?" Elsa asked, looking up from her folded hands on her lap to the Spirit sitting across from her, earning a nod from her. "Even the incident at my coronation day?"

Eira kept on her straight face. "Yes."

"Then why didn't you show yourself back there?" The Queen questioned, "I would really appreciate a company who understand me and maybe even teaching me how to control my powers."

"You're not ready back there, Elsa." The Ice Spirit said, "And you need to discover how to completely controlling your skill by yourself. Learning will have a better result than being taught, believe me, I know."

"And do you need to wait for a year to show up?" the platinum blonde haired Queen asked again.

"You need time to get use to be Queen first." Eira shrugged, "Your emotions and mental would be more under control if you have settle in as Queen _and _handling your powers."

Elsa considered of what the much older female sitting before her and nodded. "You said you're the Ice Spirit, correct?" when Eira nodded, she continued. "I thought Jack Frost _is _theIce Spirit."

"Correction: Jack Frost is the Winter Lord or Old Man Winter or Father Frost or whatever you want to call him." Eira said, "I hate it when people praise him when he done _nothing _and give all the responsibility to his little sister who no one seems to care about. Well except for your parents and a few other people, of course."

"W-wait! Jack Frost is your-?"

"-Brother?" Eira asked, "Yea."

"Oh for the Almighty Thor!" Elsa exclaimed in shock.

"Shush! You don't want to have your sister coming in again, now would you?"

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head no. Eira stood up and walked toward a nearby table where a novel lied. Its cover was just simple brown leather bidding but something about it made the Spirit curious. "What's this?"

Elsa rose from her seat to take a good look of the book. "Oh that? That's an old story book, 'The Tale of the Cursed Land'." She mentioned the title easily like the back of her hand. "It's rather an interesting story of true love, actually. I've read it a few times."

Eira's hand stopped for a moment at the mention of the title, her eyes never leaving the first page she was studying. "Oh? What's it about?"

"It's about an Ancient Kingdom centuries ago up North." Elsa said as she replayed the content of the book in her mind. "They have two children, a son and a daughter. The son got the throne as he was the first born. And the daughter, as the only Princess, was prepared to marry a Prince of neighboring kingdom."

"But the Princess didn't love the Prince, who was said to be power hungry and selfish, and instead she has a secret and forbidden relationship with a servant boy in her kingdom, the one she loved. The servant boy would come to her chambers every night, knocked on her door in a rhythm as their code, and she would let him in to spend the night with her."

"Long story short, the Princess got pregnant with the servant boy's child. Enrage with disappointment and ashamed of what his daughter has done, the King sentenced her and her lover to death, burned at stakes in front of all the villagers. Their souls however, as they were not at peace when they died, haunted the kingdom and casted a curse on their land." Elsa paused for a moment before continuing. "The kingdom has never been seen since."

"T-that's absurd!" Eira exclaimed, slamming the book close. "The Princess and the servant boy didn't have any relationship! Let alone being pregnant when they were not wedded!"

"Wait, you didn't tell me you know about the story." Elsa said, "And why you sound so sure about it?"

"B-because… because I've live for centuries and well… I might be there when the kingdom was still at its glorious times. But no pregnant Princesses or such, that's a lie."

"O-kay…" Elsa looked at her suspiciously.

"Hey, don't you have some paperwork to do?" Eira asked, changing the topic.

"Right!" Elsa went to her desk and sat down, starting to go through the letters from the neighboring kingdoms. She stared at one letter longer than the other, a light blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Ohh… what's that?" Eira asked and snatched away the letter before the Queen could hide it.

"Please don't open it…" Elsa begged desperately, but of course the Spirit opened it.

_"Dear Queen Elsa," _Eira read dramatically, _"I appreciate your invitation and I really enjoy myself in the ball, bla, bla, bla… I'm really looking forward to meeting you again and maybe to continue our little stroll in the garden. Regards, Prince Arthur of Ashcoth." _

The Ice Spirit looked at the Queen with mischievous smirk planting on her face. "So that's why you don't want me to open the letter…"

Elsa groaned and hid her face behind her hands. "You remind me a lot about Anna…"

Eira laughed and shook her head. "You should give that Prince a chance. It looks like he had taken an interest on you."

The Queen looked up at her, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Y-you mean like a d-date?!"

The white haired Spirit shrugged. "Of sorts."

"But I can't date a man I barely know!"

"Isn't dating means to know each other better?" Eira asked like it was obvious.

"But he's not here." Elsa said, leaning back and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's back at his kingdom."

"I notice in the letter he said something about coming here in about a week? To discuss a trading deal with Arendelle, I believe."

The Queen stared at the Spirit unbelievably. She was sure she couldn't manage to read the entire letter that fast, could she? "Oh fine!" she groaned, throwing her hands up in the air. "You win. I'm busted."

Eira grinned before looking out through the window. "Well… I better go, time to spread winter in another part of the world."

"Will you come back? Will I see you again?" Elsa asked, looking at the Ice Spirit.

Eira smiled, not a mischievous smile but more like a sisterly smile, nodding. "Of course. Like I've said, I'm always there to watch over you. Just blow the whistle if you need me immediately and I'll come faster than the winter's breeze."


	11. If Only

**A quick Author Note for the previous chapter! As you can see, there was a mention of Jack Frost in the 10th chapter. But no, I didn't refer to the Jack Frost in ROTG by DreamWorks. Jack Frost is like Santa Claus and Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy and such, he was a character who is not owned by DreamWorks (sorry…) he's just another Mythology character. So that's why, this story is NOT a crossover.**

** Unicorns: Oh, okay then… I never thought I would have such a young reader :)**

**This chapter, once again, is a little exploring to Eira's life! Enjoy!**

Eira walked through the bright grand halls. Ivory pillars decorated with gold stood tall by the big windows that overlooked to the sky scenery above the clouds. Her light footsteps were the only sound echoing in the empty castle.

She came to a halt in front of majestic golden double doors. With a flick of her wrist, the doors opened and let her pass through to the throne room. There, sitting on the golden throne, was a silver haired young man, probably at his early twenties. His face was pale and flawless, his eye color was so light that it could pass as white, staring directly at the Ice Spirit, but she didn't even flinch.

"Brother." She curtsied before walking closer to him. "You wish to speak with me?"

"How's the part of the earth you've spread your winter with?" Jack Frost asked; his voice cold and emotionless.

Eira shrugged, "Fine. They really enjoy ice skating on the lakes. And don't worry, this time the ice won't break."

He nodded, "And the snowflakes?"

"No two are alike." She confirmed, "Just as you wished for, Brother."

Jack leaned back on his throne with a nod. "If only…"

"What?"

"If only that witch didn't come and cursed this land."

The Ice Spirit raised a brow at her brother. "Well, don't have the blame on me. If there was _one _person Father and Mother could trust with their little secret-"

"Will you sacrifice yourself then?" Jack asked,

"Of course not!" Eira replied instantly, "We could find a way out without sacrificing me to that witch."

"I've thought so." Jack said, "You're too selfish to sacrifice yourself for your kingdom."

The Ice Spirit scoffed like it was a stupid word to say. "Selfish? You, the self-centered Prince who wants nothing but the throne, the one who could easily bait his own sister to the witch if only there wasn't many people in that ballroom, called _me _selfish?!"

Jack stood up, his white eyes flaming with anger. "Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

"Or what?!" Eira snapped, "What are you gonna do? We're Spirits, we're already dead! You can't kill me. Oh, or do you want to banish me? Well _Brother, _if you haven't realized; we're all stuck in this damn castle! Even how tired I am to be in the same castle for centuries, I _had _to go back here!" she screamed in frustration, shooting ice all around her, but none hit the Winter Lord, it just went through him like he wasn't there.

"You better leave and go back to that kingdom you love so much." Jack stated coldly, "Go, before I change my mind."

Eira turned sharply on her heels and ran out from the throne room, her vision blurry from the tears in her eyes, but she kept running and running, until she was out of the clouds and came back to the old debris that was once her home.

She fell to her knees and rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that kept flowing from her eyes. Her fingernails clawed into the wild grass below her as she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"Eira!" Damien rushed to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay… Your Brother is a jerk, you know that."

The Ice Spirit wiped away her tears and looked up at her fellow. "I know." She said quietly, and with no one expecting it, she buried her face on his chest.

Damien was, of course, surprised to have her willingly went into his embrace. But it only took him a few seconds before he wrapped her with his arms with his chin on top of her head, letting her pour out all her sadness.

"Hey Eira?" he called after she calmed down, still in his tight embrace, receiving an 'hm' from her. "My name is Damien and I like warm hugs."

She chuckled quietly; face still buried on his board chest. She looked up at him and smiled, wiping away her tears. "Somehow I'm familiar with that line…"

The Spirit of Mischievousness grinned at her. "Well, you might. Tell me when you remember it fully, okay?"

"It's a deal."


	12. Girl's Talk

**Hey guys! I'm here again and as you can see at the previous chapter, Jack Frost is a jerk in this story (no offense Jelsa shippers…). Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

The sun was only rise a few hours ago, a few stars still shinning in the sky, but a candle was already lit in the Queen's study. There, sitting behind the big mahogany desk, was the Queen herself. A bottle of ink accompanied her as she wrote one of many reply letters she must send to the neighboring kingdoms.

With the room temperature below normal and the big triangular window opened, Elsa has made sure she would be comfortable while staying in her study for hours.

"Need some help?"

She jumped in surprise and looked at the right side; the Ice Spirit was already standing beside her, leaning down to have a better look on the letter the Queen was working on.

"Can you just, I don't know, knock?" Elsa asked, "Signaling you would come?"

"Well, it will ruin the little surprise now, would it?" Eira grinned at her.

Elsa sighed and turned back to the letter on the desk, starting to write again. "The truth is; I _do _need your help. Can you wake my sister up, please?"

"Oh no, can't do." Eira said, shaking her head. "You see, she has no idea I'm exist yet. And I doubt she would want to be wakened up by a Spirit, she could have a heart attack."

The Queen sighed, even how much she didn't like to admit it; the Spirit has a point. "Well… can you hold a quill then?"

"Of course I can!" Eira answered, slightly irritated, "What do you think am I, a little kid who can't write?"

Elsa shrugged, "I just thought that, you know, with your status as a Spirit…"

"Don't worry, as long as I'm dry, I can touch things in the world."

The platinum blonde haired Queen has no idea what the Ice Spirit meant by 'keeping dry' but she gestured her to pull a chair and sat beside her, which she did. Dipping the quill into the ink, Eira took a letter, study it, and then began writing a reply message.

"Wait, you do know how to make the letter looks like it was from me, right?" Elsa asked, looking at her new companion.

"Chill down, I can write _exactly _like what you wanted." Eira said and showed the letter, and if Elsa didn't know any better, she would have thought she was the one who write it, even the handwriting was exactly alike!

"How did you-?"

"Hey, almost two hundred years living as a Spirit, I learn many things. One of them is how to do someone's handwriting." Eira said, shrugging before continue writing her letter. "The only problem is: I need Arendelle's royal seal and one glance to your signature to legalize this."

"Oh, don't tell me you can do people's signatures too!" Elsa groaned, earning a snicker from the physically younger girl. "What if you blackmailed people and use my signature?!"

"Why would I do that?" Eira asked, chuckling. "I'm your Guardian Angel, my dear. I'm not going to make fool of you or embarrass you." She smiled sincerely, "Well, not in a bad way."

"Wait what?"

But the Ice Spirit only shook her head and grinned at the Queen. She finished her letter and peered at Elsa's signature before copying it perfectly before folding the letter. "Pass me the royal seal."

"What? But I need to check it first!" Elsa said, reaching for the letter, but Eira held it out from her reach.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't worry, I got this." Eira said, "Now where's the seal?"

The Queen scowled but handed the seal anyway. There was no use of arguing with a Spirit that Thor know what she could do.

Eira fake-wiping her forehead from sweat and snickered at the Queen. "Well? Are we going to continue or not?"

~O~

"When are we going to tell Anna?" Elsa asked after, for hours, replying the letters from the neighboring kingdoms. "About your existence, I mean."

Easing herself onto the couch, Eira shrugged, closing her eyes. "She's not ready."

"When will she be?" the Queen asked, "I can't keep lying to her."

Opening one eye to look at the young woman, she gave her a half smile. "All good things come in a good time, My Queen." She closed her eye again. "In the meantime, what if we talk about that Prince of yours?"

Elsa blushed and hid her face with a cushion. "Stop saying he's 'my Prince'!" she protested, "He has a name, and it's Prince Arthur."

Eira laughed, "He likes you, My Queen. Believe me, I know."

"How?" the Queen questioned, "Did you spy on him too?"

"Of sorts." The Ice Spirit said, shrugging. "I ask Damien to spy on him."

"Damien?"

"Oh right, I mean Edgar. Edgar Fanndís."

"Your fiancé?" Elsa asked, raising a brow.

"He's not my fiancé!" Eira declined instantly. "It was part of the plan. Well not ready because he didn't say anything about claiming to be my fiancé but still… he's not."

"But you two are fit together." Elsa pointed out, smiling.

"No way!" Eira argued, "He's just my friend! That's all."

"Doesn't seem like 'just friend'." Elsa reasoned, "Have he, I don't know, comfort you in your most vulnerable time?"

The memory of her being comforted in Damien's embrace came flooding in. _How the hell Elsa could have referred such thing just a few days after he comforted me?_

Upon seeing Eira's expression and her lack of answer, the Queen smiled smugly. "I thought so."

Eira threw a cushion at the Queen. "Oh shut it."


	13. Meet Our Special Guest

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't Update sooner but I need to be extra careful with this one chapter… But now I'm here so enjoy!**

** Unicorns: Thank you for the link, honey :) I really appreciate it and began making my characters with it… **

"You need to tell her."

"Need to tell who what?" Eira asked,

"The Princess, about your existence and your friendship with the Queen." Damien said as he lazily lying down on a tree branch.

"Yea I know!" the Ice Spirit sighed, "I've been thinking about it, okay?"

"Maybe I could help you."

But Eira only scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The last time you helped me, we got into a real big problem with the elderly Spirit Council." When he opened his mouth to object, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him the 'you-know-I'm-right' look.

Damien huffed, "Fine. You're right. But you need to tell her, E. Sooner or later, she would be suspicious and if she found out by herself, I don't think she would be happy about it."

"So what's your idea?"

The Spirit of Mischievousness shrugged. "Just tell her the truth. Sure, she'll shock or maybe even scared at the beginning, but she'll get over it. And don't forget that you can ask for the Queen's help."

Eira sighed and nodded. "This will be one hell of a day."

~O~

"You sure about this?" Elsa asked as she and Eira waited in the Queen's study.

"… Nope." The Ice Spirit admitted before disappearing into thin air as the strawberry blonde haired Princess opened the door.

"Hey Elsa, Kai said you want to meet me?" Anna asked, plopping her head in.

"Yes." Elsa nodded, "Please, come in Anna."

"So… what do you want to talk about, Elsa?" Anna asked as she walked into the room and stood in front of her sister's desk. "I hope it's isn't one of those boring political stuff."

But Elsa shook her head, earning a relief sigh from her sister. "It's more like a… personal stuff."

"Oh? Okay. What is it?"

"Do you remember the tales Mama and Papa usually told us when we were young? The one with the Ice Spirit in them?"

The strawberry blonde haired Princess needed only a few seconds to remember it before nodding. "Yea, I remember that. Why you ask?"

"Remember the time you asked Mama if she's real?" Elsa pressed on, "And then she said that if you believe in the Ice Spirit, then she's real?"

"Yea, yea, I remember that." Anna said, "Why do you ask? What is the point of these questions, Elsa? You never ask such questions before."

The Queen chewed on her lower lip. "Well umm… what would you do if she _is _real?"

"Who? The Ice Spirit?" Anna asked, "Well that's cool."

"You think?"

"Well who doesn't love the Ice Spirit?" Anna asked; making Eira who was still hiding raised a brow. "I mean, yea she doesn't show up much, but from Mama and Papa's stories about her, she just seem cold and distant at the surface. But underneath, she's such a good and kind hearted person. Or should I say Spirit cause you know she's not really a person but-"

"I'm touched." Eira said from behind Anna, making the Princess turned around abruptly with her eyes widened. "I _was _a person, just so you know."

"W-who are you?!" Anna questioned, almost shrieking. "H-how did you get in?!" she turned to her sister, but instead of the same shocked expression she only found her shaking her head disapprovingly. "ELSA?!"

"Anna, calm down…" the platinum blonde haired Queen said, putting a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "Meet our special guest: Eira the Ice Spirit."

"NO WAY!" Anna turned to the Ice Spirit with accusing look. "You must have hid somewhere, right?! You're part of Elsa's prank!"

"I'm not pranking anyone, Anna." Elsa said, but her younger sister ignored her.

"Ice Spirit is not real!" the strawberry blonde haired Princess insisted. She narrowed her eyes as she examined the Spirit up and down. "Y-you're Vinter! Of Avalanche! You were at the ball!"

"Yes, I'm at the ball and I _am _Vinter of Avalanche but also the Ice Spirit. I need to dress like the other people so that you won't suspect a thing from me." Eira explained softly, "Please, forgive me Anna, for not telling you sooner. I mean, explaining it to Elsa need a while and a few days until she got used to it."

"Wait! You already know?!" Anna turned to her sister. "Elsa, I thought there's no secret between us anymore!"

Elsa sighed, "I know Anna, I'm sorry. But Eira said that we need to wait for the right time to tell you."

Anna pouted but then sighed. "Fine, you're forgiven." She turned to Eira, "If you're a Spirit, I can't touch you?"

Eira shrugged, "It depends, really. I could make myself like you're touching a normal human being or a bunch of smoke."

"You mean; my hand could go through your body?"

"Sure, why not?" Eira asked, smiling. She held out her hand for Anna to take, which she did but the Princess' hand only went through the Spirit's hand like there was nothing there but thin air.

"Oh My God!"

Eira smiled at Anna's shocked expression. "Are you ready to listen to the Tale of the Ice Spirit?"


	14. Vision Ride

**Hello everyone! I'm here again! This fic is another Elsa/Eira bond! I promise to try and work an Eira/Anna bond later, okay? Anyway, I've wrote a new fic called 'Frostbitten'. The story is about the characters in High School and such, please check it out ;)**

**Anyway, have you seen 'Let It Go' in Dancing with the Stars? The dancers are James and Peta and their dance was based on Frozen with the song 'Let It Go', it was AWESOME! Make sure you check that out too in YouTube :)**

"That's awesome!" Anna exclaimed, nudging her sister's side, she grinned. "Right Elsa? I mean, who knows that Mama and Papa have the Ice Spirit as their close friend!"

Elsa only chuckled lightly. "I have the same wonders, Anna…"

The younger sister looked out through the window, seeing the sun was almost setting at the horizon. "Oh! I better go, I must get going if I don't want to keep Kristoff waiting!" she said, bolting upright. She ran to the door but turned around just after she opened it. "Are you still going to be here?"

Eira smiled and nodded. "Go before your man waited for far too long."

Anna grinned and waved. "Bye Eira! Bye Elsa!"

"I still got questions for you." Elsa said after the door to the study clicked shut, standing up with her arms wrapped around herself.

"What is it?" Eira asked, standing by the big triangular window, looking out to the courtyard below.

"If you have been watching over me these past years… how come I never see you before?" the Queen asked, tilting her head to a side.

"You've seen me once." Eira murmured, looking over her shoulder at the platinum blonde haired Queen. "A long time ago."

"When?"

"Twenty-two years ago." The Ice Spirit replied automatically and turned completely to the other female in the study, holding out her hand. "If you don't believe me, I can show you."

Elsa looked at the snow-white hand hesitantly, but Eira would never hurt her, right? Biting her lip and taking a deep breath, she reached out and took the Spirit's hand and the world around them started to swirl.

_The sound of baby crying was the sound that startled Elsa. She looked across the dimly lit room and found her parents there, a much younger version that is. Her Mother was sitting on the bed, looking down at the white bundle in her arms and cooing gently while her Father who was sitting on a chair beside the bed watched with a smile grace on his face._

_Elsa walked over carefully and leaned in to see the bundle closer. There was a baby there with platinum blonde tuft on it's cute round head and the baby has clear blue eyes and pale skin. It was her, was it?_

_Elsa looked out through the window, she could see that the sun has almost set in the middle of winter. But the fact that the snowflakes fell gently and peacefully was a bit surprising for her. She always thought she was born in the middle of a harsh blizzard…_

_"I would never do such thing." Eira's whisper came from beside her, like she knew what she was thinking. "Your birth has been waited by Elaine for long. I can't have you born in a middle of a blizzard. That would bring a bad image for you."_

_The baby in her Mother's arms began crying and Elaine tried to soothe her by bouncing her lightly, but little Elsa kept crying. It was when Elsa, the grown up one, saw from the corner of her eye when Eira stepped forward and offered her index finger to the baby, who greatly took it in her chubby fist. Baby Elsa stopped crying and looked up at the Spirit who smiled kindly._

Elsa gasped for air when the vision ended and she came back to her study. She was already sitting on her chair behind the big mahogany desk, both hands gripping the armrests and thin coat of sweat covering her forehead.

"Not bad, Elsa." Eira said; she was leaning against the wall near the window, arms crossed over her chest. "You didn't even puke for your first vision ride."

"I wasn't expecting that…" Elsa panted, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead.

"That's the point." Eira said, "People tend to puke when they experience such an unexpected thing."

The Queen looked up with a raised eyebrow. "You take other people to see their past too?"

"Over times." The Ice Spirit shrugged. "I've known for many names all over the world for over 4 hundred years. People came to me for help and things but only a few 'special' and lucky people get to see their past with me."

Elsa massaged her temples, trying to ease away the slight dizziness from all the vision she just witnessed. Yes, it was a very interesting experience to see herself as a baby, but it was all new and surprising for her. "Just tell me every time we're going to do that again… I don't think my stomach will tolerate another sudden vision ride."


	15. Halt You Swine!

**Another Princess Vinter chapter! Anyway, this is based from yet another Frozen scene and you probably know and can find in YouTube. Enjoy!**

"Vinter get back here!" the seventeen years old King of Avalanche to be shouted as his younger sister ran out through the gates, but of course the young energic Princess won't budge at her brother's threats.

Today was supposed to be her brother's coronation day, his _Big Day _as he called it. So why she had to sweat it? The ceremony itself won't start for a few hours anyway. The kingdom has been preparing for the King's coronation for days and they were all excited to have a new King after the late King and Queen died a few years ago.

And it was when the Princess of Avalanche saw a little boy crying alone. "Hey, hey, what's wrong, Anders?" she asked softly as she approached him.

"Norm's missing…" Anders sobbed,

"Norm?"

"My pig!" the little boy cried.

"Well… want me to help you find him?" Vinter offered, kneeling down at the boy's level.

"NO!" the boy replied, "I want Prince Armando to help me find him."

"I'm surprised you don't know this Anders," Vinter said, "But I'm the kingdom's top-PIG!" she exclaimed when she saw a pink fat pig on an apple cart. She quickly bolted up and with her index finger pointed directly at the animal, she commanded. "Hold you swine!"

The pig looked up and began running away as the Princess chased him. But unfortunately for her, she came crashing down from running directly to the apple cart, making both her and the cart fell down, red apples pouring out as she squealed in surprise. "I'm sorry! I'll replace the apples-OH!"

She, again, ran right onto a long table with blueberry pies on it because she didn't look where she was going and slid along the table, knocking down the tasty fresh pies. She came into a stop at the other end of the table and made it unbalanced and caused the wooden table to flip and fell on top of her and the already ruined pies.

"Oh dear…" she crawled out from underneath the table, leaning up against a tall stick and looked up at the two bakers. "I'm sorry… I'll help you bake more."

"NO!" the bakers exclaimed quickly.

But just before she could say anything, the tall stick began to move forward with the Princess hanging for dear life as the stick was actually a pair of stilts. "Excuse me, Good sir." Vinter said, looking up at the man who was walking on the stilts. "Good sir, please-" she looked down and saw the pig not so far away. "Follow that pig!"

"Whoa, there he is!" the Princess exclaimed, pointing at the pink pig. She had caused much chaos in the village, but she could think about that later. She just had to catch that pig now. "There he is! Don't let him get away! Stay on him!"

The stilts came into a sudden stop when it hit the outside wall of the kingdom, sending the Princess off and standing on the edge of the wall. "Ah!" she lost her balance and fell down, successfully catching a long banner with her brother's silhouette. But the rope wasn't strong enough and snapped, sending her flying to a boat's pole which made the boat lost balance and sent the Princess who was standing on the pole down into the water and she could do nothing but sighed. "Okay…"

~O~

"-I've told you not to go! And what did you do? You just ran like a deaf and mindless child!" Prince Armando paced in front of the soaking wet Princess, scolding her for hours it seemed. "And you don't need to chase a stupid pig just because some cry-baby boy is crying over it!"

Vinter sighed deeply and threw her hands up in the air. "Are we done? Because as you may have gone unnoticed, I'm soaking wet and shivering from the cold here, Armando!"

The older Prince looked at the servants at the entrance, each holding a towel in attempt to dry the Princess if only he hasn't excused them to talk to his rebellious sister. He gestured them to step in and they quickly rushed to the Princess, wrapping her in warm towels and drying her off.

"Do you mind?" Vinter asked her brother as a servant went to unlace her dress.

Armando only scoffed and walked out from the room, still fuming about his sister who couldn't act like a lady. A servant went to close and lock the door as the other unlaced the magenta dress and helped the Princess stepped out from the wet and heavy clothing.

"We must get you changed before the coronation, Milady." A servant said, she and the two other holding each two dresses with different colors. "Which one you think suits you the best?"

Vinter's eyes drifted to her other dresses. There was this one green one who matched the summer grass, and then the one that was yellow colored like the bright sun. But then her eyes flickered to the last dress, it was a simple calm blue dress with the sleeves made of lace. "That one." She said, pointing to the blue one.

The servant nodded and she with the helped of others began to dress the Princess. Some making sure she was comfortable and the dress looked nicely neat while a few others laced up the dark blue corset and tightened it.

They always loved the Princess more. She was just a gentle, innocent, and cheerful child. Her brother was always being the perfect Prince for the kingdom, but never being a perfect child. Since he was a little boy, he already showed the authority and arrogance in his acts and voice. But little Vinter was always be the one who caused much trouble, running around in the kitchen, and made everyone laughed. Yes, the Princess has something that even the perfect Prince didn't have. Love…

******For those who are wondering about the look of Prince Armando and Princess Vinter (with lighter hair color), just search for 'Joffrey Baratheon' and 'Elle Fanning'! **


	16. Take Me Up Flying In the Air

**Hello, hello! I have something to tell you! If you wanted to know the faces in this story (though it's real life people and not cartoon), go check my bio! There are links there to help you :)**

**And now, answering time!**

** thkq1997: Eira is about 4 thousand years?**

** unicorns: Oh my God! I was sure I typed 'Halt' and not 'Hold'. Well… sometimes my brain just isn't working right with my fingers. And yes, the three girls on the cover are all Eira/Vinter. At the right is she in the Winter Ball, the middle is the usual clothing, and the left is young Vinter of Avalanche. And the gloves should have fingerless and made of frost but there isn't any like that so…**

"Anna! Hey Anna!"

The strawberry blonde haired Princess groaned as someone kept poking on her cheek. She turned her back toward whoever was there and tried to go back to sleep.

"Anna~"

"What?!" the Princess exclaimed angrily as she opened her eyes and turned to the source of the voice, but seeing no one. "What?"

"I'm here."

The Princess turned to lie on her back and almost screamed when she saw the Ice Spirit herself floating above her bed if only her ice cold hand didn't clasped on her mouth in one swift motion.

"Shush…" Eira whispered, "Look, the sky is awake."

Anna turned her head toward the big triangular window, mouth still shut close by the Spirit's hand, and noticed that she was right. The Northern Lights has appeared on the dark sky. She removed the pale hand away from her mouth. "Yea, you're right. But I haven't gone and build a snowman since…" she trailed off at the sad memory.

Eira sighed softly and nodded. "I know. But that's why I'm waking you up now." She said, offering her a brilliant smile.

Anna's own smile grew. "But what about Elsa?"

"She's tired and need to sleep so I let her." the Ice Spirit said, sitting on the bed. "But we can play now, just the two of us!" she said, light blue eyes gleaming excitedly. "We can do anything you want to do!"

Anna grinned at the Ice Spirit. She seemed to be a load of fun and how could she reject the offer of waking up when the sky was awake and play? "Take me up flying in the air."

~O~

"Ready?"

Anna nodded hesitantly as she looked down from the tallest tower they could find at the palace and bit her lip. She was holding the Spirit's hand tightly as they stood there on the window. She was both excited and nervous about this. 'Take me up flying in the air', Eira couldn't have misinterpreted that into 'Take me jumping off from the window', could she?

Eira tugged on her hand and the next thing the Princess knew was that they both falling down from the window, straight to the hard ground below. The wind was howling in her ears she could barely hear anything as she shrieked. They were so close to the ground…

Anna closed her eyes just before she could feel Eira tugged on her arm again and the next thing she knew when she opened her eyes was that they both has been flying in the air, going through the dark sky and even went past the Aurora Borealis. "W-what?"

The Princess could hear the Ice Spirit chuckled. She was flying with her wrist imprisoned in Eira's tight and secured grip, but she wasn't planning on freeing her wrist anytime soon… "Don't worry, Anna. You won't fall down if I'm here with you."

The Princess grinned at her new Spirit friend. "Are you not feeling heavy with carrying me?"

"Nope." Eira said, shrugging. "You're so light." She chuckled.

Anna looked down at the scenery below them. It was all so pretty, seeing Arendelle from the air. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the chilly breeze blowing on her face. But all of that stopped abruptly. Looking up, she saw Eira has stopped and was looking far ahead.

"What is it?"

"Hush." The Ice Spirit shushed her quickly. "Don't move and don't make any sound." She told her seriously before lowering down, putting the Princess standing in one of the towers before flying up again, not so far away but Anna could tell that it was far enough for her not to eavesdropped.

A figure come flying toward Eira, a young man holding a staff Anna guessed, and said something to her. By the look of Eira's face, the Princess knew it was kinda urgent and important. They both glanced at her worriedly before Eira said something to the young man that made him nodded and left.

"What's that all about?" Anna asked as Eira come flying back at her. "Who was that?"

"Damien, a friend of mine." The Ice Spirit said seriously, holding out her hand. "I'm sorry for this, Anna."

But before the strawberry blonde haired Princess could ask anything, Eira blew some magical ice dust to her face, and that was the last thing she remembered before the darkness came consuming her…


	17. Where Are You?

**Hey guys, a quick note for you. Now that I'm thinking about it, I guess 4 thousand years is far too old… change it into 4 hundred years, perhaps?**

The sunshine peeked through the pink curtains of a certain strawberry blonde haired Princess' room. The birds were chirping outside and a steady breeze blowing into the room. The figure sleeping under the blanket stirred in her sleep, eyes slowly opened as she sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out.

"You're awake."

Anna looked around the room, but instead of seeing the Ice Spirit, she saw her sister sitting on a chair across the room, a leather bounded book on her lap. The memory of what happened last night came crashing down onto the Princess as she looked around, even to the ceiling, for the Ice Spirit, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Eira?"

Her sister shook her head. "I haven't seen her since last night when I bid her goodnight." She said, "Have you seen her?"

Anna shook her head slowly. If anything, she wouldn't tell Elsa what happened last night before she fully understand. "No… Where she could possibly be?"

Elsa shrugged and got up from her chair, sitting on Anna's bed instead. "I don't know. Her home, perhaps."

"But _here _is her home."

"No Anna, her _real _home." Elsa said, smiling sadly. "I understand that you've grown to like her, I do too. But she has responsibilities, just like us."

"Then when will we see her again?" Anna asked, her eyes already glistening with tears.

"I do not know."

~O~

Elsa looked out from her window and sighed softly. It had been a year since she has last seen the Ice Spirit. Where could she possibly be? She has promised her and Anna that she would always be with them, to guard them as she called it, but now there was no trace of her anywhere. No note or any sort of evidence that she was there.

There was a knock on the door before it was pushed open, her sister's head plopping in. "Elsa? Are you ready?"

The Queen looked down at her hands; she had been absent-mindedly toying with the snowflake shaped silver band around her finger. _The ring she received from Arthur when he proposed her…_

Getting no answer from her sister, Anna walked into the room and stood in front of her older sister. "Hey, I know the idea of marriage might be a bit terrifying, but it's not. It's a magical time where you and your groom will seal the deal, you know." She held up a beautiful white veil. "Look what I found."

"Mother's veil." Elsa whispered, smiling as she wiped away a lone tear in her eye, it had been five years since their parents' death and the platinum blonde haired Queen still couldn't shake the sadness of losing her parents, she couldn't even come to the funeral back there.

Anna smiled, "You gave me this for my wedding… And now, I give this back to you for _your_ wedding."

Elsa accepted the veil with slightly shaking hands and sat down in front of her vanity, putting it on her hair that has been held up into a regal bun, similar like what she has at her coronation two years ago. The maids have been excused to leave the room, letting the two sisters has their moments together.

Elsa got back up and went to hug her sister tightly. "Thank you, Anna…"

The younger sister smiled and hugged the Queen back before carefully pulling away. "Now, I don't want to ruin your beautiful dress."

Elsa chuckled and nodded. "I'll be out soon."

Anna nodded and went out to find Kristoff; he was the groom's best man anyway. The Queen once again looked out through the window; partly hoping that Eira would somehow came in from the balcony or suddenly appeared beside her, but nothing. There that been nothing for the past one year.

Sighing, Elsa put on her crown and lowered her veil. It was her big day, her wedding day, she had to enjoy and be happy about this. _Come back, Eira… I miss you._

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story so far… I need to tell you that I would have a final exam two weeks from now and Mom told me that I should study from a week before, so there's a big chance that I won't update until I finish my exam. I hope you guys stay with me :)**

**P.S. I have some links in my bio that would lead you to the faces of my OCs… Check it out ;)**


	18. Wedding Day

**I must admit, I have no ability to write the growing love between Elsa and Arthur and that is why I kinda time-skipped it… But anyway, I like the idea of Elsa having someone as her love interest because she has suffered too long and deserve it.**

**This is the fastest Update I ever did, serious. But I want to make sure you guys are happy and contained as I won't be here for about two weeks so I work hard to Update as this is my last day before 'no laptop weeks' *cries in the corner***

**Oh and thanks for the prayers guys! I really appreciate and need it :D**

** DancingKitKat: I can't wait for Maleficent too! That movie would be so much fun, I imagine :) **

Elsa took a long deep breath as she held the bouquet of white lilacs and roses. Her wedding was in the middle of spring so that her guests would be comfortable and that they would be a problem in her honeymoon. Honeymoon…Thought of her sharing a bed with a man still send chills down her spine, despite her own words that 'the cold never bothered her'. Yes, this man would be her husband, but still.

"Your Majesty."

The Queen looked up to her most loyal servant, Kai. He nodded at her and she noticed that the song has nearing its end and before she knew it, it had changed into the wedding's song. He pushed the double doors open for her and she walked down the corner, her white cape, which was made with her ice, dragging behind her as she walked gracefully down the aisle.

All eyes were on her, the graceful and beautiful Queen of Arendelle, walking down the aisle in white ice gown, chin held up in pride, as she approached her soon to be husband in a steady pace. Her bouquet was specifically made by Arendelle's most trusted florist, the scent of lilacs and roses surrounded the Snow Queen.

At the end of the aisle was none other than Prince Arthur himself. He was dressed in the finest Ashcoth's dark red royal suit. His dark brown hair styled neatly and his amber eyes staring back at her adoringly, making light blush crept onto her cheeks though she kept her calm demeanor.

From the corner of her eyes, Elsa could see her sister sitting at the front, smiling brightly at the sight of her older sister. Their first child, named after his grandfather Georg, was fortunately sleeping soundly in his Mother's arms, or else he would have been fussing right now. Kristoff, the groom's best man, was standing beside Arthur in Arendelle's finest suit made for the Prince Consort.

When she reached the end of the aisle, she gave her bouquet to her young handmaiden named Iris who was honorably picked to be the bridesmaid. Arthur held out his hand for her to take, which she did. "You look beautiful…" he whispered to her ear quietly so no one else could hear him. Even when she has received many compliments, his words still made her blushed.

They both walked onto the altar and stood face-to-face, holding hands as the priest began his long speech about love and marriage. After the long wait, and feet hurting for Elsa, he turned to Arthur. "Do you, Prince Arthur Lytton of Ashcoth, take Queen Elsa Sinclair of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife and to cherish and protect her forever?"

"I do." Arthur's voice was firm and confidence as he stared to nowhere but his beautiful bride.

The priest turned to the Queen. "And do you, Queen Elsa Sinclair of Arendelle, take Prince Arthur Lytton of Ashcoth to be your lawfully wedded husband and to cherish and protect him forever?"

"I do." Elsa's voice was a bit shaking, but she was shaking with happiness and excitement she can't contain her bright smile as she stared at the Prince in front of her.

"Then with God as the witness, I shall pronounce you as husband and wife." The priest said, "You may kiss the bride."

Arthur reached up and lifted the veil carefully and set it on top of her head, clinging to her crown, before leaning down and interlocked their lips together, the guests clasped and cheered at the newly wedded couple. But what they didn't notice was the frost forming on a window's corner…

**Phew! Writing Elsa's wedding has its own fun. So, Eira's location is still a mystery… or is it? Please note that Elsa's last name is purely fan-made. I have no idea what her last name is and only made it up.**

**But I'm cruel and I leave you with a cliffhanger! *evil laughter***


	19. Jack Frost

**Surprise! I updated again! I, apparently, have enough free time to write before I go to my additional class to study and well… here is the next chapter! I should have study, I know, but I can't help it *shrugs***

**Enjoy!**

Everything was working in order, much to Elsa's relief. After their lawfully wedding in the church, they moved to the ballroom where the reception took place. The guests were dancing and enjoying the food served for them and congratulating the royal couple, some of the closest 'friends' even wondering if they would be back in Arendelle for a grand announcement of a heir to the throne, which made both Elsa and Arthur blushed in surprised and embarrassment.

Anna came approaching them with her husband and their six months old son in her arms. She hugged her older sister, both minding the little Prince between them, before pulling away with a brightest smile Elsa ever seen. "I'm sooo happy for you, sister! You married at last! I thought you won't until Georg is seventeen years old." the Princess teased, nudging her sister's side.

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled at her younger sister. She was overstepped by her as a married young woman _and _a mother. But she was happy that her sister could find someone who can be there for her all the time, someone who could love her and give her the company she always wanted for thirteen years of Elsa's self-isolation.

But their happy moment broke when the golden double doors pushed opened harshly by a cold winter gush. Anna instinctively hugged her son closer to keep him warm as Kristoff stepped forward to protect his family. Arthur did the same by pushing his new bride to stand behind him as she withdrew his sword.

A tall lean young man in his early twenties came walking in. He was barefoot with rather tattered royal blue suit. His hair was silver in color and his eyes were in a very light color, almost white. He was carrying a golden scepter that was probably owned by a King and a golden crown nested on his silver hair loosely. Every step he took created an ice path on the freshly waxed floor.

"Well, well, well…" his voice was cold and distant with a menacing cold stare. "So you're that famous Snow Queen."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Arthur asked bravely.

"I do not direct my question to you, Mortal." The silver haired young man said. "I am Jack Frost, the Winter Lord." He introduced himself, earning shock gasped from the guests. "I came here just like your guests do. To congratulate you on your marriage and to relay my dear sister's sorry for she cannot be presence."

Elsa walked around her husband, much to Arthur's disagreement. "What have you done to her?"

"I've done nothing." Jack said, shrugging. "I merely clear her mind from the clouds she has been in since she came to this… _kingdom _years ago."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. She was still has her arms securely wrapped around her son.

Jack's eyes glanced at the Princess before focusing back at Elsa. "Eira, come here."

And there she was, the Ice Spirit herself, stepping in from the hall and stood beside her brother in a perfect stance. Her face was emotionless and her eyes staring coldly at Arendelle's royal family. She didn't move a muscle except from her chest which was rising and falling along with her breathing.

"EIRA!" Anna called, stepping forward automatically as she saw her Spirit friend, but the white haired girl didn't move or even blink.

"She can't hear you, of course." Jack said, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "She had been a very, _very, _obedient little doll for me this past year."

"That's why she never came back…" Elsa murmured, looking at the Ice Spirit.

"Exactly." The Winter Lord confirmed, nodding. "And she won't hear anyone, except _Me_." he turned to his younger sister. "Kill them."

"No Eira, don't!" Elsa exclaimed, but the Ice Spirit kept walking toward them and raised her hand and sharp icicles came shooting toward the five of them.

But before the icicles could hit any of them, a hard gush of wind destroyed them and when the ice dust disappeared, Damien the Spirit of Mischievousness was standing between them. "King Jack, please stop this. We aren't supposed to hurt humans."

But Jack only chuckled amusedly. "Of course. We were just having a little fun. Don't we, Eira?"

The Ice Spirit nodded robotically. "Yes."

"Come, let's go home. I'm done here." Jack said, mentioning for his sister to follow him, which she did obediently. But before they exited, he looked over his shoulder toward the royal family. "Congratulations on the marriage." And with that the two disappeared into the thin air.

Damien was panting as he dropped to his knees; his magical staff fell onto the floor. Arthur told the guards to get the guests out to the courtyard while his wife went and knelt beside the Spirit of Mischievousness. "What was that?"

The dark blue haired Spirit looked up at the Queen. "Eira's been controlled by her brother. He stole her heart."

**Do you know from where I got the idea of Jack controlling Eira by her heart? *hint, hint!***


	20. Damien's Explanation

**Yup! It's from Once Upon A Time! The TV series I actually enjoyed apart from CSI: Las Vegas…**

**I'm a very naughty girl, am I? When I'm supposed to study, I'm just writing this story casually. Oh well…**

"What do you mean by Jack controlling Eira by stealing her heart?" Anna asked, she has handed Georg to Kristoff while she talked with the Spirit since only her and Elsa who has actually met them, the men only heard about them from their wives. "Does her heart still beating?"

Damien looked down to his hands. "That night one year ago, the night where she brought you fly in the air? Jack sent me to get her. And yes, of course the heart is still beating or else Eira would be dead by now."

"And that dust she blew onto my face and made me fell asleep?" the Princess inquired.

The Spirit looked up at her. "That's sleeping dust. We, Spirits, could use that to make people who see us fall asleep in an instant." He glanced at the golden double doors where the guests has been brought out to the courtyard by the guards and sighed. "Luckily Jack has made your guests no remembering about any of our confrontation. It would be disastrous."

Anna nodded her agreement. "What happened then after he summoned her?"

"They were talking in the Throne Room and though I couldn't see, I could hear them talking about something." Damien explained, "Eira definitely didn't agree about whatever in his mind and it turned to be a heated argument. She began shouting at him and he shouted back. Then suddenly everything went quiet and when Eira stepped out, she was already looked like zombie and I know right away that there was something wrong."

"So what did you do?" The strawberry blonde haired Princess asked.

"I asked King Jack about it." he said, running his fingers through his dark blue hair. "And he actually explained to me that he has taken Eira's heart and controlled her, but it was all just a game for him."

"Stealing his sister's heart is not a game." Anna said, completely disagreed about the whole 'stealing someone's heart' idea.

"Apparently for him, it is." Damien said, shrugging. "His 'games' were always sick ones since he was little. He has once attended to a bloody fight between slaves with gruesome murders, but he didn't flinch throughout the show. He was happy to see them murdering each other. Controlling his sister was only one of his little games."

Anna shuddered and mentally thanked herself for not being pregnant. Even with the thought of that sick show already made her nausea, but she pushed the sour taste from her mouth. What could possibly happen if he was controlling his own sister; she didn't want to think about it. "Anyway, how we supposed to get Eira back to normal?"

"The only way is to get her heart and return it back to her body."

"W-wait, you mean _shoving _her heart back into her chest?!" Anna asked, bewildered. _Shoving someone's still beating heart back into their chest? Yuck!_

Damien nodded, seemed to not knowing how strange and creepy their conversation was. "Of course. There's no other way."

"EWWW!"

~O~

At the other side of the room, Elsa was sitting on a chair with her hands covering her face as she sobbed quietly, her husband comforting her. Why Jack Frost had to show up today, exactly at her wedding reception, her big day?

"Shush Elsa… everything will be alright." Arthur soothed, rubbing his wife's back in soothing circles. "We'll save your Spirit friend soon."

The Queen sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes before looking up at the Prince she just married. "It's not that, Arthur." She said; her voice was still slightly cracking. "Of course I want to save Eira but… I mean, why now? Why at our wedding day? All I ever wanted was to have a normal and peaceful wedding like everybody else…"

Arthur sighed and sat beside his wife, wrapping his arms around her slender body and pulled her into his embrace, placing his chin on top of her head. "I know, Elsa, I know… I wanted to have a normal wedding too but we can't go back in time, right? What happened today is the past. We should look to our future." He said, "And if you want a normal wedding like everybody else then…" he cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Let's get to the bedroom, hmm?"

Elsa's eyes widened almost instantly, luckily her sister was far across the room and so she can't see her reddening face. She hasn't even thought about their wedding night and that Arthur would even suggested it after what happened with Jack Frost and Eira. She carefully looked up at his face in case he was joking, but his face hold nothing but seriousness.

"Well?"

She nodded quietly since she hasn't found the courage to speak in fear that she would let out a squeak instead of a proper answer. He smiled and stood up, holding out his hand for her to take, which she did. But as soon as she was on her feet, he scooped her up and walked over to the exit. Elsa noticed he exchanged look with Kristoff who only nodded understandingly and smiled, holding up a thumb in encouragement before turning back to his sleeping son in his arms.

Jack Frost could come back with a bunch of controlled and zombie-like Spirits, but Elsa won't mind them. She was far too busy with her new husband…

**Nope, I won't write what they're doing any further, you got the idea. Besides, this story is rated T and not M so yea, I might have underage readers over here. Bye, bye for now and keep checking on this story because maybe I updated again secretly…**


	21. The Plan

** Unicorns: Whoops! I'm sorry if you feel offended… I better take precaution and besides, if my mom accidentally sees it, I'm doomed. And who knows if there are young readers that just don't show themselves? Oh and thank you for the information :) I _am _a bit confused at that part.**

**Anyway guys, cover will change depend on the story situation (like right now for example). If we passed this plot twist, the cover will change again and so on and so on…**

Elsa stirred in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open, adjusting itself with the light in the room. She stretched and yawned sleepily before looking down, noting the bed sheet was twisted around her, an odd view since she usually woke up with neat bedding.

Then it clicked in her mind, the whole thing that happened last night. Jack Frost came terrorizing with the controlled Eira to her wedding reception. Wedding reception… She looked at the other side of the bed and saw a figure with dark brown hair sleeping beside her with his back turned to her, and he was topless…

She was not Queen Elsa Sinclair anymore; she was Queen Elsa Lytton of Arendelle now! She looked down at her body again and just noticed that she was completely bare… Deep red blush crept onto her cheeks as the _other _activity she has done with her new husband last night.

Prince Arthur turned onto his other side, his arm draping onto Elsa's slender body and pulled her closer. His face nuzzled into the crook of her neck, savoring her scent. "Good morning…" he murmured against her neck.

"Good morning…" Elsa replied. She can't contain the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She ran her fingers through Arthur's messy dark brown hair, making amber orbs of his looking up at her sapphire blue ones. "We should get up now, Arthur…"

Those amber eyes turned wide and pleading, a cute puppy dog eyes. "But I still want to stay in bed…" he pouted.

Elsa rolled her eyes jokingly and swatted him lightly. "Well, we're Queen and King of Arendelle now. We can't stay in bed lazily all day."

"Oh, of course we can." Arthur said, running the back of his hand over her jaw line. "Just a few more minutes…"

The five-rhythm knock on the door made both royalties turned their attention to the door. "Elsa, Arthur? Are you two awake?" the Princess of Arendelle called from the other side. "The breakfast is almost ready."

Elsa exchanged looks with her husband. "We'll be out in a minute!" she called out, "You go ahead to the dining hall!"

"Okay…" the Princess said before walking away to meet her husband and son.

Elsa got up, which made her husband reluctantly did the same. She grabbed her bathing robe and looked over her shoulder to the Prince sitting on the bed. "Well, aren't you going to clean yourself?"

Arthur looked at his wife before grinning and jumped off the bed, following her to the bathing chamber…

~O~

After eating the breakfast, with Anna's endless babbles and the shocking presence of Damien at the table with them, Arthur excused himself to get the guards doubling their protection, bringing Kristoff with him. He leaned down and planted a soft peck on the Queen's lips before walking out, Kristoff doing similar thing to his wife and kissed his son's forehead. Damien also excused himself to patrol up in the air in case the brother and sister came back.

"So Elsa," Anna said, sitting beside her sister who was enjoying her tea. "How's your sleep?" she asked. "Anything 'interesting' happened last night?"

The Queen almost choked and spurted out her tea. She put her teacup down, little trace of frost already forming on its handle, and looked at her sister wide-eyed. "W-what do you mean?"

"Elsa, you're a bad liar you know." Anna pointed out, bouncing her son gently as he giggled. "You and Arthur retreated early from the ballroom and I can hear things. Poor Damien can't stand it he had to stay outside throughout the night."

Elsa blushed deep scarlet. _So that was why he kept looking at her strangely… _Oh how embarrassing! "Any other information from Damien about Eira?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "How could we save her?"

Anna's bright smile dropped as her expression turned serious. "We need to get her heart and get it back into her chest."

"Wait! You mean _shoving _a still beating heart into someone's chest?!"

"I have the same reaction, Elsa." Anna said more calmly, patting her son's back. "But yea, we had to do that."

After calming herself from the unexpected and slightly creepy information, Elsa cleared her throat. "And where her heart could be?"

"In King Jack's castle, of course…" The two sisters turned to see Damien sitting on a windowsill, leaning onto his staff. "And to get there is even harder than walking through a solid wall."

"Well that's impossible!" Elsa said as she stood up from her seat. "No one could walk through a wall."

"Exactly." The Spirit of Mischievousness said. "Not for humans, that is. But for Spirits, it's an easy task."

Anna raised a brow, standing up as well with her son in her arms, completely unaware of the seriousness of their conversation. "Then why don't you do it this past year?"

"I tried." Damien said, running his fingers through his dark blue hair. "But I can't do it alone. You see, her heart is secured deep in the treasure room below the castle, still beating inside a box made of ice."

"And you can't get that?" Elsa questioned,

"If I get the heart and not her body, it's useless. We need to get the heart back _in _her, remember?"

"Then get her body!" Anna stated, "I don't know, maybe tell her to come here by controlling her for a brief moment with her heart."

Damien shook his head. "Jack kept her 'sleeping' in an ice casket when he doesn't need her." he said, "We need to get both heart _and _body at the same time."

Elsa considered it. Well, Damien was the Spirit one, he must have thinking about it throughout the year; his plan would be well prepared. "Then we'll help you."

"I can't bring too many people at once." The Spirit of Mischievousness said. "It's too heavy and dangerous. The Spirit kingdom is above the clouds."

"I'll go!" Anna said, "I can sneak around to get her heart."

"No." Elsa shook her head. "I'll go. You will stay here, Anna."

"But-"

The older sister looked at the Princess with nothing but seriousness in her eyes. "Georg needs his Mother. And if anything happened to me, I need someone to replace me on the throne."

"Elsa!"

"Besides, you have no magical abilities, Anna." The Queen said, "If what Damien said was right, that the heart was kept in a box made of ice, it would be too cold to be touched by you. But the cold never bothered me and so I _can _touch and maybe break it."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but no word can get out from her lips. She knew arguing with Elsa's theory was useless. She was right; she couldn't touch a box made of ice without getting frostbites. "Oh fine!" she groaned in annoyance, throwing her arms up in the air. "Just be careful, Elsa…"

**Oh and before you go, I have an important information. There's this Author that really dedicated to their story and the story itself is so cool. But because they received aggressive and attacking reviews on their story (which was meant to be a stress reliever for them), they decided to delete the story which has reached about 400 reviews! So please, we don't need aggressive reviews! Stop aggressive reviews! (I have a similar experience like that too)**


	22. Save Eira Part 1

**Okay so this is a rather hard chapter to write (for me). I hope you enjoy it!**

"Elsa, you don't need to go." Arthur said, holding both of his wife's hands. "I'll go. You need to stay here and be safe."

But the Queen only gave her husband a small but reassuring smile plus a gentle squeeze to his hands. "No Arthur. Eira saved me years ago even before I was born. She spared my life and gave a little piece of her power to me. Now I need to save her because I'm the only one who can."

"But what if I lose you? I can't life without you, Elsa."

"You won't." the platinum blonde haired Queen said, shaking her head. "But _if_ I do not survive, then… then you need to take care of Arendelle and my sister."

The King of Arendelle looked at his wife and pulled her by her waist, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. "Come back to me…" he said, placing his forehead on hers, amber eyes looking directly at her blue ones. "You have to promise me that you'll come back to me…"

Elsa nodded slowly, kissing her husband one more time before pulling away, turning her attention to her younger sister. Anna handed Georg to his Father before wrapping her arms around her older sister in a tight hug. No word had to be spoken between them because they knew exactly what the other would say to them.

When the two sisters parted away, Damien has stood behind the Queen, waiting patiently. "My Queen?" he held out his hand for her to take.

With one last glance at her husband, Elsa took the Spirit's hand carefully and the next thing she knew, they were up in the air. "Bring Eira back to us!" she heard her sister called from below before they were too far away to hear anything…

~O~

"How are you holding up?" Damien asked as he brought the Queen flying up in the air, higher and higher to the clouds.

"… Better than expected." Elsa answered as she looked up at the fluffy clouds they were approaching.

The Spirit of Mischievousness couldn't help the little chuckle coming out from his lips. "I bet Eira has taken you to see your past before."

"How did you know?" The Queen asked as she raised one delicate eyebrow at him.

"Your stomach has adapted." The Spirit said, looking up at the clouds. "Vision ride has rather worse effect than flying, so…"

"I've been through worse." Elsa guessed, "Great."

The rest of their trip went silent as they soared through the air. Since both weren't really close friends, they had no idea what to say to each other. "Get ready," Damien said seriously, "We almost there."

They went past the clouds and Elsa could now see what Damien meant with 'The Spirit kingdom is above the clouds' because it _literally _was above the clouds. The kingdom stood tall and proud on the fluffy white cotton-like clouds, the walls were all made of white granite and there were at least six towers with golden roofs. There was no flag of some sort, but for being a Spirit Kingdom (or the only one), they probably didn't need any. Tall, big windows reflecting the sunlight and made rainbows all around them and made the white walls has extraordinary colors.

"This is so beautiful…" Elsa murmured, looking up at Damien. "This is where you all lived?"

The Spirit didn't answer right away, but he eventually gave a small nod at her. "Yes. This is the main residence of the Spirits all over the world for four hundred years, give or take."

He landed them at what looked like to be a private garden with many flowers; most Elsa didn't even know what. But as she looked around, it was all empty. No other people (or Spirits to be exact) anywhere. "Where is everybody? Why it's so empty here?"

"It would have been very hectic and cheerful here, if only Eira is the one sitting on the throne." Damien said, almost… angrily? "But instead we're all stuck under King Jack's rules for decades."

Elsa looked at him confusedly. "But he is the rightful heir to the throne, was he?"

But before she could get a proper answer, Damien shoved her into the shadow under a wall, he stood silently beside her. A suit of armor came walking by. Yes, Elsa was pretty sure no one wore the armor, but it moved by itself. The thought of ghosts made her has Goosebumps, but she kept quiet until the suit of armor was away.

"What is that?" she whispered quietly.

"… Guards." Damien answered like it was obvious. "There are many of them, just like in any kingdoms. Don't get caught, they'll bring you straight to the throne room." He turned to her, "Come on, we have to go."

~O~

Elsa has been wandering aimlessly in the dungeons for a while now. Damien has showed her the way to the dungeon, but no more as he has no idea where the treasure room is. He was never allowed to go any nearer to the treasure room because that was where the past Kings kept their gold and jewels and such.

_Follow your heart. _He has told her. _Your heart has a little piece of Eira's. It will find its way to her heart, the source of your powers._

But of course it wasn't as easy as following a source of light in a dark tunnel. Well, the dark tunnel part was mostly right, the dungeons has no sunlight coming in. Only a few dimly lit torches as the source of light to help her see what was in front of her.

Was it night already? Elsa couldn't tell… She kept walking straight forward, hoping that maybe the treasure room was at the end of the hall because that was where treasure room usually located, right? The cold, dark, and damp hall made Elsa shivered. Not because of the cold, but the gloomy atmosphere around her.

She came into a halt when she was face-to-face with a solid wall. _Seriously? _She groaned in annoyance. She has come this far, only to come to a dead end. They didn't have much time before Jack Frost found out about their presence in his castle.

But before she turn around and left, she noticed an Ancient engraftment on the stone wall, dusty from time but still there. She used her hand to brushed away the dust and felt the craving under her fingertips. It was a symbol of a dragon with three heads. Avalanche's royal seal…

She pushed the seal and the solid wall creaked heavily, making the platinum blonde haired Queen took a few steps back as the secret door was unrevealed. She gasped and her hand went to her mouth as she saw mountains of gold coins and jewels inside a very large opening under the castle's construction.

As she took a step into the room, she could already hear the sound of beating heart, not hers, across the room. She gulped as she took another step forward. It would be easy. She just needs to retrieve Eira's heart. It wouldn't be that hard, would it?

_Except for the part where it's still beating and kept in a box made of ice in Jack Frost's castle._

Yup, it won't be too hard.

Elsa walked carefully across the room, her eyes focused to the box made of ice ahead. She stopped in front of the box, biting her lip. _Now what?_

She reached out with both hands and slowly lifting the lid, peeking in. There it was, Eira's heart, still beating healthily with faint blue glow radiating off it. She took the heart with one hand and held it close to her chest where her own heart was beating in her.

_You'll be fine, Eira…_

**The Royal Seal can be found in my Bio :)**


	23. Save Eira Part 2

**Hey guys! Author has an accident regarding this story… So I was trying to download a new game on my laptop when all the sudden, the laptop turned off by itself. When I turned it on again and just going to start continuing 'The Ice Spirit'… BAM! The story wasn't there. I don't know what happened but I'm glad it was only this story which was got deleted and luckily I haven't really continued far so… no problem at losing any chapter since everything is in Yay!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait but the Wi-Fi connection at my house has some problems and so… I can't update faster than I usually do. But the good news is, for days of waiting with no success, I write about three more chapters!**

** Unicorns: Okay, now you creeps me out… How did you know what I was planning on writing?! Okay, I'm just joking but it's still a bit creepy. Anyway, about the Avalanche's fiery seal, I already have an explanation to that ;) Oh yeah and stupid grammar check, I was sure I didn't type the goose bumps in capital…**

**Chapter 23: Save Eira Part 2**

Waiting. It was all Elsa had been doing for a while now. With Eira's heart held protectively close to her chest, _her own heart_, she had been tapping her foot impatiently as she stood in the private garden. What took Damien so long to get Eira?

_But what if he was in trouble? Surely retrieving Eira's body would be harder than getting her heart…_

The Queen looked around and chewed her lower lip. What if something happened in the castle? What if Jack Frost found out about their mission? She looked down at the heart she was holding and took a deep breath, hiding the heart under her cloak before turning at a corner and saw at least three guards there.

_Don't get caught. _Damien's reminder rang in her mind. _They'll bring you straight to the throne room._

"Hey!" she called, making the three suit of armor turned to her. "Over here!"

The guards came toward her, grabbing each of her arm and dragged her back toward the castle, not noticing her secretly smiling at herself.

They walked in a grand hall, white pillars decorated with pure gold stood tall at each side and beautiful paintings of royalties hanging between the pillars. There was one particular painting that took Elsa's interest the most. It was a painting of a royal family with the brown haired King standing over his Queen with golden blond hair who was sitting on a chair. There was a boy standing beside the King with blond hair and blue eyes, his face showed seriousness and authority even in his early age. But the little girl sitting on the Queen's lap took her attention the most. She was younger than the boy, obviously, and has lighter blond hair but darker blue eyes; she was more cheerful than her brother, smiling brightly as she looked at the painter.

_Eira…_

The guards tugged her forward, forcing her to look away from the painting and continued on to the, what supposed to be, the throne room. When the majestic golden double doors opened, Elsa was sure she has been led to the right place. Standing proud across the room was an empty golden throne and a few feet in front of it was a long golden table, the Ice Spirit's motionless body resting on top of it.

"Elsa! What are you doing here?!"

The Queen's attention moved from Eira's body to the right where Damien was pinned to a wall by sharp icicles, similar to when she pinned one of the Duke of Weselton's thugs in her ice castle.

"Well, well, well… you _do _bring a friend, Damien." Jack Frost said as he stepped out from the shadow, clapping his hands slowly in mocking way. "You're here to get my sister, I believe?" he asked, cold white eyes looking at the Queen. "Well, you need to face her first. Eira!"

But the Ice Spirit didn't budge, making the Winter Lord turned his attention toward her, examining her before turning back to the platinum blonde haired Queen. "… You took her heart."

Elsa took out the heart she was hiding under her cloak with a triumphant smile. "You should have kept her heart in better place if you don't want to lose it."

Jack Frost scoffed. "Well, you found out about the secret treasure room then. Father never told anyone about that room, not even me. But he told _her, _my little sister. Can you believe it? I, the rightful heir to the throne, have no idea where the treasure room is. But he told that damned sister of mine of the location! Luckily I could control her into showing me the place, but I guess someone interfered." His eyes drifted to Damien in disgust. "Ungrateful servant boy…"

"Now," the silver haired King said, taking a step forward toward Elsa. "Give me the heart and you may come back to your husband in one piece. I couldn't say the same about your companionship here though." He said, shrugging toward Damien. "He knows too much."

"Not a chance!" Elsa said as she raised her hand in one swift motion, making the icicles pinning Damien melted and left him in the middle of cold puddle.

"Take it your way then." Jack Frost said coldly, holding out his hands and shot his ice powers toward Elsa, but before it could hurt her, Damien shoved her aside, saving her from the deadly ice.

"Go!" Damien said over his shoulder as he knocked away the other ice. "I'll hold him back! Take the heart and push it back into Eira's chest, now!"

Elsa could only nod as she scrambled up and ran toward where the Ice Spirit was resting, holding the heart securely. She waved her hand behind her, knocking down the metal guards that were chasing after her with ice.

She came into a halt beside the golden table, looking at Eira's pale face; her eyes were closed like she was sleeping. Taking a deep breath, Elsa pushed the heart with both hands onto Eira's chest. The Ice Spirit's eyes shot opened as she gasped in surprise and quickly sat up.

"Eira…" the Queen was panting from all the rush of adrenalin she experienced, but a smile was gracing on her face as she stared at her best friend.

But Eira's eyes widened as she stared over her shoulder. "Elsa, watch out!"

It all happened so fast. Elsa has turned around and the next thing she knew was the searing pain down her abdomen. She looked down at the sharp icicle that has penetrated through a side of her abdomen, covered in thick scarlet liquid. The sickening smell of blood was the next thing that hit her slowing mind as the icicle was pulled out by none other than Jack Frost himself.

"Look who's smiling now…" he said, but his voice was all but clear to her as she slid down and landed on the cold flooring, on the pool of her own blood.

"Arthur…" her lips managed to say, barely a whisper, before the darkness pulled her in…


	24. The Legend of the Avalanche Royalties

**Chapter 24: The Legend of the Avalanche Royalties**

"Elsa!"

Eira could only watched in horror as the Queen of Arendelle slid down onto the cold floor, her thick scarlet blood pooling around her from her wound, the wound that was created by no other than Jack Frost himself with his icicle. She rushed to her side, cradling her head carefully on her lap as she brushed away a strand of platinum blonde hair away from her face.

"Arthur…" Elsa mumbled so quietly, her lips trembling before her eyes fluttered close.

"No, no, no, no, no… Elsa? Elsa!" The Ice Spirit could feel tears clouding her vision, but she didn't care. "Elsa, wake up! You need to stay with me, Elsa! If you encounter any light or door or anything, don't go there! Please, please, please…"

"This all won't happen if you just listened to me decades ago, Eira." Her brother's voice came from behind her. "But you let someone's blood spilled because of your stubbornness."

"Shut up…" Eira managed to mumble through her choked sobs.

"-Father and Mother should have killed you the second you were born."

"Shut up." She said, a bit louder this time as she closed her eyes, trying to push everything and everyone out from her mind.

"-But they were fooled by your 'innocent' look."

"I said, SHUT UP!" she screamed, making the ice chandelier hanging from the ceiling shook. Gently putting Elsa's head back on the floor, she stood up, fists clutched at her sides, as she turned to her brother. And when she opened her eyes, cold white hue replaced her light blue eyes. "Damien," she said coldly, "Take her back to Arendelle and make sure she got treated immediately. I have some business I need to finish here."

~O~

The blinding light and faint sound of people murmuring around her was the first thing she noticed when her eye blinked open. Slowly but surely, along with her eyes that were adjusting to the light, she could make out which voice belonged to who.

"… Okay." the voice whispered quietly and she could imagine the figure nodding. It was Eira's, she was sure of it. "I want to stay here until she wakes up."

The memory of what happened back at the Spirit Kingdom came crashing down onto her like a bucket of ice cold water, which was a weird metaphor since the cold never bothered her.

Elsa shifted slightly just so she was being able to see the two persons talking by the window. Eira has her back turned to her, but the second person was surely Damien as the sunlight reflected off his dark blue hair. Her eyes met his grey ones for a split second, but enough for him to nod at her direction, making Eira turned her attention toward her. Damien planted a quick peck on Eira's cheek, which was something Elsa didn't anticipate to see, before turning and dashing out from the window, soaring through the air.

"How are you feeling?" Eira's voice made Elsa turned her attention back at the Ice Spirit. She was walking closer to her until she sat near her on the edge of her bed; her eyes flickered to her abdomen before moving back at her face.

"It stings… but I'm fine." Elsa decided to answer. Eira didn't need any other answer at the moment, she knew that. "How about you?"

"To be honest… relieved." The Ice Spirit answered, "It's good to have my heart back in me. But don't worry about me; you were out for about two days."

"Two days?!" the Queen asked in surprised. "But I still feel tired…"

"The doctors said that's the effect of the pain reliever they gave you while they sewn your wound." Eira said, exhaling. "Your husband is outside if you want to meet him."

"No." Elsa said, grabbing Eira's cold wrist before she could get up. "Not yet. I want to talk to you. You were gone for a year."

"I'm sorry." Eira said, looking down at her wrist which was captured in Elsa's surprisingly strong grip. "I didn't mean too. And I'm sorry I missed your wedding and Anna's and her son's birth."

Elsa sighed softly and smiled. "It's okay…"

"What do you want to talk about?" The Ice Spirit asked, looking up to meet the Queen's eyes.

"About your family… if you don't mind of course." The platinum blonde haired Queen said, biting her lip.

"Sure. But while I cleaned your wound for today." Eira said; reaching out for the bowl filled with warm water and placed it near her, pulling the cloth and rinsed it before with a flick of her wrist, having the blanket lifted up.

Eira removed the bandage gently and set it aside, dabbing the cloth around the stinging wound carefully, earning a wince from the Queen.

"Your family… your family's seal is a three-headed dragon." Elsa said, biting her lip as she held back another wince. "I thought…"

"You thought it won't be so fiery?" Eira guessed, chuckling. "My Father used to tell me these stories about my great-great-grandfather who was a dragon rider."

"A dragon rider?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Dragons are real?"

"Yea." Eira nodded, keeping most of her attention to treating Elsa's wound. "But they extinct because humans tend to slay them just because they breathe fire. But they're actually gentle creatures, really. My Father told me that my great-great-grandfather rode his mighty dragon soaring through the air. His dragon could take him anywhere he wishes in a short time. No one could get to one place faster than him."

"What happened then?"

"People who are jealous declared war to the Avalanche Royalties, to my great-great-grandfather. They killed him and his dragon, the last dragon on earth. And to honor him, our royal seal become the three-headed dragon you saw." Eira dipped the cloth back into the bowl and wrapped Elsa's wound with fresh bandage before pulling the blanket back onto her.

"What about your brother?" Elsa asked, "What if he came back for revenge?"

"He won't." The Ice Spirit said, shaking her head. "He hurt a human, that's against the law. He is now banished forever into the depth of the ocean, tied to a heavy box containing my power and Damien's. He can't get it off so he can't come back to the surface."

"That means… You're Queen now." Elsa concluded, looking at the Ice Spirit. "You know, since the latest King is now unavailable."

"Technically, I'm the rightful heir to the throne all along." Eira admitted, "Armando, I meant Jack Frost, would never get the throne if I'm still alive."

Elsa frowned, "What? I don't understand. He's older than you."

"But he's not my Father's son; he's not the King's heir." Eira said, shaking her head. "The witch told my parents that, 'the first child who is born from the Queen's womb would be the perfect ruler and the last that born _also_ from the Queen's womb will be sacrificed before their eighteenth birthday'. She didn't say anything about who's the father of this first born."

"You mean to tell me your Mother cheated on your Father?" Elsa asked in disbelief. She had no idea Eira's family status would be so complicated.

"She was raped, actually." The Ice Spirit corrected, "Armando is actually my _half_-brother. He's a bastard. And according to Avalanche's rule, no bastard should have ruled the kingdom."

"And you let him rule for four hundred years?!"

Eira shrugged, "What could I do? I was never raised as a Queen." She sighed, "But now eventually I had to face the truth after all. I will be the Queen of Spirits. The Winter Lady."

"I like your new title." Elsa teased, "Eira the Winter Lady."

But the Ice Spirit only rolled her eyes. "Oh hush. I'm still getting used to it."

"And what about that quick kiss Damien planted on your cheek?" Elsa asked again, "You still getting used to that too?"

"Elsa!"

The Queen laughed lightly. "I've told you. You two are meant for each other."

Elsa shook her head but she couldn't hide the amused smile playing on her lips. "I really love to stay and chat more, but I guess your husband can't wait any longer."

Just as the words left Eira's lips, the door clicked opened and Arthur came into the view. "Elsa…"

"I'll just leave you two alone." Eira said, standing up and walked toward the doorway, exchanging looks with the King of Arendelle before disappearing from Elsa's view.

Arthur closed the door behind him before approaching the bed, sitting on the same spot Eira has occupied not long before. He took his wife's hand, kissing her knuckles gently. "Hey."

"Hey." Elsa smiled at him.

"You made me worried sick." Arthur said, tucking a strand of platinum blonde hair behind Elsa's ear.

"Sorry…"

He sighed and gave her a small smile, kissing her lips softly. "Don't EVER do that to me again, you hear me?"

Elsa nodded, "I won't."

Unknown to the two of them, Eira was already leaning against the outside wall beside the big triangular window, smiling as she listened to the pure love between the King and Queen before she soared through the air, straight to the castle above the clouds…

**Ta-Da! Technically, Elsa is NOT dead. She just passed out, probably when she sees blood. People tend to be light-headed when they see their own blood, I do anyway. **


	25. Why?

**Behold, the longest chapter in the story! Anyway, don't kill me because I shocked you all with Elsa accident... And I have another sad information guys. We are nearing the end of this story so...**

**Chapter 25: Why?**

It has been six months since the encounter with Jack Frost and everything was going normally, or at least as normal as it could be. Prince Georg's first birthday was coming up, making Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Arthur gotten preoccupied on planning his birthday party which would be attended by royalties from other kingdoms.

Eira was now the Winter Lady, but she preferred Ice Spirit more. She ruled over the Spirit Kingdom with the help of Damien, which has been titled as Sir Damien for his bravery. It was later found that she and him both has developed their feelings for each other from even before the curse took upon their kingdom and made them into Spirits. They were the Princess and Servant Boy from Elsa's favorite book, 'The Tale of the Cursed Land', though they never been into an intimate relationship like the book said, let alone having her pregnant.

Everything went back to normal… or so they thought.

It was one morning one month prior when Elsa began to realize that her body was a bit odd. She had been feeling sick in the morning and has a weird appetite sometimes. She has gone to the castle's doctors that morning and received the most shocking news.

She was pregnant.

She knew she should've prepared herself for the news once she committed herself to live with Arthur and after witnessing her own sister going through that. She was already two months pregnant. But it still shocked her no less. She has asked for the doctors to not breathe a word to anyone as she wanted to tell people herself.

But that was one month ago. And she hasn't told anyone about it. Not even Eira…

Elsa always has the belief that she was an independent young woman in her. That she could go through anything by herself. But she was ashamed that she has no courage to tell someone, not even her husband, about something so important in her life.

_I would tell him tomorrow. _That was her excuse for one month, and yet she has not found this perfect tomorrow. And now that her nephew's first birthday was coming up, she couldn't see herself in the spotlight. That should be Georg's place now. _Maybe after his birthday party? Yes, after that._

A small knock on the window pulled the Queen from her train of thoughts. She looked down at the untouched paperwork on her desk and sighed. She will finish that later. She stood up and went to the window, opening it and letting a small gentle breeze come in. Turning around, she smiled at the sight of her best friend.

"Hi Elsa!" the Ice Spirit said cheerfully, "Wow, you look a little… different." She stated, "Did you gain weight?"

Elsa felt rush of warmth creeping onto her cheeks. Damned that midnight snack… She casually crossed her arms over her stomach, trying to conceal the slight bump. "Umm… maybe?"

For one moment, Elsa has been wishing that Eira would just let that subject go. And eventually the white haired girl shrugged casually. "Anyway, I come to make sure I don't missed Georgie's birthday."

"The party will be held later tonight, Eira…" Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know." Eira dismissed, "But I just can't hold any longer to congratulate him and give him my present!"

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Then, why are you here?"

"I… don't know where he is?" Eira asked innocently.

The platinum blonde haired Queen couldn't help the amused smile playing on her lips. "He's in the stables with Kristoff and Sven."

"Oh! Okay then!" the Ice Spirit started to make her to the door before she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Damien will be at the party too. Oh and he says hello." She said before walking out from the Queen's study and Elsa could see her usual Spirit dress shimmered into a 'normal' dress Princesses usually wear.

Elsa was just going to sit back on her chair when she felt a sudden cramp down her abdomen. She gasped and pressed one hand on her abdomen when the other went to the desk to support herself. She could feel the room spinning around her and so she closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing.

All she could do was to wish that everything was alright with her and her baby…

~O~

Elsa walked with Arthur gracefully through the halls. She was wearing a royal blue dress with black bodice, which was a bit too tight around her abdomen, and dark blue cape. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled into a regal bun and her crown nested on top of her head. She was also wearing pale blue gloves, not because she was afraid of losing control (it was beside the point), but because her gloves gave her certain comfort to herself. Arthur himself was wearing a matching dark blue jacket over his white shirt. He was also wearing white pants and black boots, his brown hair slicked back neatly.

They met Kai who bowed politely at the Queen and King's entrance to the ballroom. She and Arthur both nodded and gave him a small smile in return, but the smile quickly disappeared from the Queen's face as she doubled over as another surge of pain racked her body.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Arthur asked as he held his wife's hand tighter to support her from falling down.

"No, no, I'm fine." Elsa said, shaking her head. "It must have just because of something I ate."

The loyal servant, one of few who were still serving in the castle upon Elsa's self-isolation for thirteen years, looked at the two, but when the King nodded, he turned and pushed open the door and stood beside it. "King Arthur and Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Arthur and Elsa walked in and nodded politely at the guests. Anna and Kristoff were standing by the chocolate cake with Georg smiling brightly in his Father's arms. Elsa could see Eira and Damien dancing in the middle of the ballroom in a quite strong tempo, but both still displayed gracefulness.

The party went smoothly for the people in the ballroom, all but the Queen. She had been feeling dizzy and nauseous as she stood at her husband's side, only partly watching as the guests congratulate the Prince and added their presents to the mountain of other presents at one corner. Even at one point Elsa lowered herself to her throne, too dizzy to even standing up.

"Hey Elsa, are you okay?"

The Queen looked up and found Eira standing in front of her, looking worried. She could only muster a small smile at her friend. "Yes. I'm fine."

"You look a little pale though." Eira pointed out, "You want something to drink?"

This time, Elsa shook her head slowly. "No, thank you." She watched as Damien approached his girlfriend, taking her hand and pulling her back to the middle of the ballroom for another dance, not before she shot another worried glance at the Queen before she disappeared in the crowd. Arthur was still standing a few steps in front of the thrones, but his attention was drawn to the people before him.

Elsa rose from her seat. Suddenly, without warning she felt something wet trickling down her leg. She sat herself back down, cautiously looking down at her blue dress, which was now becoming stained with blood.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no… _The color drained from the Queen's face. She had to get out of there immediately. But just a second after she stood, her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor.

Arthur was at her side in a second. "Elsa?!"

She could see Eira pushing through the crowd that was now looking at the Queen, kneeling beside her in an instant. "Fetch the doctors, now!" was the last word Elsa could hear coming from the Ice Spirit's mouth before she drove into unconsciousness…

~O~

Arthur was pacing back and forth in front of the bedchambers he shared with his wife as he waited for the doctor to check on Elsa. Kristoff and Anna went back to Georg's party at his order so their son could have some fun without worrying about anything. He also has told the guests that the Queen was probably only being too tired, and he secretly wished that it was true.

The doctor finally came out from the bedchambers with a grim expression on his face. "With enough rest, the Queen will be alright."

Arthur's brows furrowed together. "That's great then. It is nothing serious, isn't it?"

"She just needs to rest."

"But she'll be fine, right?"

"She'll recover. But I'm afraid she lost the baby."

Eira, who was standing in the shadows near a window, looked up. "Baby?"

The doctor looked at her then at the King who looked equally shocked and confused. "None of you know?"

"No." Arthur shook his head. "I… don't. Do you?" he addressed the question to the Ice Spirit, who only shook her head.

"The Queen was just three months along, a very delicate time. That with extreme exhaustion and from what I've seen, a bit too tight clothing… it was very possible for her to have a miscarriage."

"Does she know?" Eira asked,

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I've informed her. She's awake and you can see her if you want. Now, excuse me Your Majesty, Your Highness." He bowed and walked away.

"Eira, you go first." Arthur said, "You're the one who could talk to her better."

"But you're her husband." Eira said softly, "You go. I have some errands to do." And with that she disappeared from the hall, leaving the King alone.

_But I never good at girl's talk…_Arthur groaned before pushing the door opened and stepped inside. Sure enough, his wife was sitting on the bed, her back propped up by pillows against the headboard. "Elsa…"

The Queen gave her husband a weak smile. "Hi Arthur…"

The brown haired King came and sat down beside his wife, taking her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin. "Why didn't you tell me, Elsa?" he didn't mean to go straight to the point, but he just can't hold the question that had been nagging in his mind.

"I'm sorry…" the Queen whispered quietly, tears began to pool in her blue eyes. "I was too scared to tell you. Then… then Georg's first birthday is coming up and I know that if I tell, I won't be allowed to help but I want to help."

"Oh Elsa…"

"But I really regret it." Elsa sobbed, letting a lone tear to stream down her cheek. "I love the baby so much but I was too selfish… If only I've told you, none of this would have happened. We would still have our child now. I'm so sorry… I'm sorry, Arthur."

The King pulled his wife into his embrace, letting her sobbed onto his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles. "Shush… its okay, Elsa. Everything will be alright…"

"I lost our baby… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay… this is just a little twist in our lives. I'm sure we have a much brighter future waiting for us. We just need to be strong and brave to get to that future…"


	26. Much Brighter Future

**This is a rather short chapter since I had no idea what to write but this is pretty important so… Enjoy!**

** Randomwords247: I'm sorry if I offended you with this evil Jack Frost of mine but I need someone to be the bad guy…**

** DancingKitKat: Thank you! I'm glad my writing skill increase for making this story :)**

**Chapter 26: Much Brighter Future**

**_Fourteen years later…_**

The knock on the door made the Queen of Arendelle looked up from the paperwork she was reading. "Come in."

The door creaked opened and a young boy around the age of ten plopped his head in. He has dark brown hair and a pair of curious amber eyes. He grinned at her brightly, "Mama!"

Elsa smiled at her youngest son. "Hello Edgar…"

The boy ran into the Queen's study, coming to a halt just beside his Mother's chair. "Mama, Mama!"

"Where are your siblings, darling?" Elsa asked as she ran her fingers through her son's locks.

"They'll come soon."

"Of course they will…" Elsa mumbled to herself, she knew each of her children just like she knew herself…

~O~

Eira was sitting on a tree lazily, playing a beautiful tune from her flute as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her surroundings.

"EIRA!"

The Ice Spirit's peaceful moment was stole abruptly when a young girl around the age of ten, who looked exactly like Edgar, squealed from under the tree. Eira looked down and gave a little wave. "Hey Abby…"

"Eira, let's go play!" the girl said,

"Wait, don't you have tutoring session with your Mum?" Eira asked, "Where's your brother anyway?"

The girl puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Edgar must have been in Mama's study now. And I want to play instead!"

"Hey, your Mum is going to kill me if she found out you're playing with me instead."

"Awww… come on, Eira!"

"Where's Christopher and Elaine anyway, Abigail?" the Ice Spirit asked as she jumped off the tree's branch.

"Chris is riding his horse and Elaine… I think she's in the library."

What a great idea for Elsa to have two set of twins. Four children, four troubles for the Ice Spirit… _And_ Christopher and Elaine were merely four years old when Edgar and Abigail were born, so Eira had to help Elsa and Arthur with four toddlers all at once.

Anna and Kristoff have another child, a girl named Vinter. She has Kristoff's blonde hair and Anna's blue eyes, a similar trait Eira has when she was human, and that was where the named 'Vinter' came from.

"Eira," Abigail tugged on the Ice Spirit's dress. "Pretty please?"

"Hmmm… how about we play _after _your tutoring session with your Mum?" Eira suggested, "I'll take you up to her study now if you agree."

The young girl nodded excitedly. "Yes!" she always adored the idea of flying with her Spirit 'Aunt'. It was so much fun to feel the breeze on her face.

Eira grinned and took Abigail's hand in hers before shooting up in the air toward the window in Elsa's study, the window she knew well for years.

Surprisingly for Elsa and Arthur, none of their children inherit Elsa's ability to create snow and ice. Though both Christopher and Elaine have Elsa's blue eyes neither of them or the other set of twins have their Mother's blonde hair. But Eira concluded that Elsa's platinum blonde hair came from her ice powers and if she didn't have her powers, her hair would be mostly dark brown too.

But there was always a chance that someone in many generations would inherit Elsa's ability to create ice and snow. They just didn't know who and when…

**A little reference on Elsa and Arthur's children plus Kristoff and Anna's to help you imagine them :)**

**- Prince Christopher Julian Lytton of Arendelle (14 years old): Arthur's brown hair and Elsa's blue eyes. He likes to ride horse and sword-fighting. Next in line for the throne. Named after Kristoff. **

**- Princess Elaine Juliet Lytton of Arendelle (14 years old): Arthur's brown hair and Elsa's blue eyes. She likes to read and study, just like Elsa. Named after Elsa and Anna's decreased Mother. **

**- Prince Edgar Louis Lytton of Arendelle (10 years old): Elsa's possibly dark brown hair and Arthur's amber eyes. He likes to be close to his Mother and Father, always comes early for tutoring sessions with Elsa. Named after Damien's real name.**

**- Princess Abigail Louisa Lytton of Arendelle (10 years old): Elsa's possibly dark brown hair and Arthur's amber eyes. She likes to play around and close to Eira and Damien. Named after Arthur's decreased Mother. **

**- Prince Georg Bran Bjorgman of Arendelle (16 years old): Anna's strawberry blonde hair and Kristoff's brown eyes.**** He wants to be like his Father and come with him to harvest ice. Named after Elsa and Anna's decreased Father. **

**- Princess Vinter Brigitta Bjorgman of Arendelle (12 years old): Kristoff's blonde hair and Anna's blue eyes. She likes to joke and play around, clumsy like her Mother. Named after Eira's real name. **

**Anyone can detect two names from 'The Song of Music'?**

**Pictures can be found in my bio :)**


	27. Kiss Me Goodbye

** ForeverTwatDarius: Thanks for the information :)**

** Brendan Aurabolt: Thanks for taking time in reading my story and just to let you know, Georg born _before _Christopher and Elaine so…**

**This is the last chapter in this story and I pour all of my imagination in this one. I tried my best to give the feels in this so I really hope you guys enjoyed this…**

**Chapter 27: Kiss Me Goodbye**

It was one of many days Eira has been restless recently. Sure, she didn't need to sleep as Spirits were technically dead, but she usually still enjoyed to just lie down on her bed and closed her eyes, humming quietly while listening to the world around her. But she has never done that again these past months.

She had been sitting on a tree branch somewhere not so far from Arendelle, her flute clutched tightly in her hand and frost slowly crept all around the blue instrument. But her attention wasn't in the meadow; in fact it wasn't anywhere near her. She has once again let her mind wandered far from her body, making sure everything was fine in the world.

A white pigeon flew toward her, landing on her knee. She blinked and looked down at the all white animal when it pecked her snow-white skin. There was a small parchment tied around its leg. The Ice Spirit took the bird and petted it gently before undoing the knot keeping the parchment intact. She let the bird rested on her lap as she opened the message. There was only one single word on it…

_Eira._

The Ice Spirit put down the pigeon from her lap before she stood up on the tree branch and shot up into the air as fast as the winter's breeze…

~O~

When Eira arrived at the west hall where the King and Queen's bedchambers were located, Princess Elaine was already standing near the doorway. They exchanged looks and before Eira could say anything, she opened her mouth first. "She wants to speak with you."

The Ice Spirit nodded and without another word she walked into the bedchamber. The room was dimly lit and the outside view was blocked by the heavy curtains.

"Eira…" a very quiet whisper came from the big-sized bed. An old lady was lying on the bed, her wrinkled hand reached out toward the Winter Lady.

The white haired Spirit took a deep breath before stepping forward; forcing herself to gave a small smile as she took the delicate hand. "Hi Elsa…"

Elsa kept her weak smile plastered on her face. "You don't change a bit."

"Because I would always be like this," Eira said, holding back the tears forming in her eyes as she reached out and tucked a strand of grey hair behind her friend's ear. "Frozen. Never moving forward."

"You always look young and healthy…" Elsa murmured quietly.

"Elaine said you want to speak with me."

The old lady nodded, her hair that was once platinum blonde in color now has being replaced with grey strands. "For the last time…"

"Don't say that." Eira choked out, "You're not going to die. Not now."

Elsa took a deep shaky breath and sighed softly. "I'm tired and sleepy, Eira. Arthur and Anna and Kristoff are already waiting for me in the Night Lands."

"No." the Ice Spirit shook her head. "You're not going to leave me."

"Eira," the former Queen of Arendelle said calmly. "You have given me the best experience in life. All we had been through together with Anna is unforgettable and I always cherish that. But my time has come. I can't live in this world forever like you. And one thing I want you to do is to take care of my children and Anna's. Teach them how to be great rulers and guide them just like you guided me."

Eira wiped away a lone tear that has streamed down her cheek and nodded. "I will Elsa. I will."

Elsa smiled in satisfaction. "Good, good…" she nodded, "Eira?"

"Hmm?"

"Will I meet him again?"

"Who?"

"Arthur."

Eira looked at the former Queen, she had her eyes half-closed and the way she slurred when she spoke was like she could fell asleep any moment. She nodded and gave a small smile. "Yes. He'll wait for you."

Elsa blinked slowly. "I'm sleepy…"

"Then rest." Eira said, pulling up the blanket and tucked the former Queen warmly, kissing her forehead gently. "I'll be here."

Elsa smiled as her eyes fluttered close. Eira pulled up her knees close to her as she curled beside her friend, closing her eyes as she listened to her breathing as it became slower and slower until it finally stopped in one long peaceful sigh. Salty River ran down the Ice Spirit's pale cheeks as she held Elsa's pale and unmoving hand, accompanying her as she rode the Great Stallion in eternal slumber…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Epilogue_**

**New York, 2014**

The city of New York was already bursting with activities, even when it was only seven in the morning. People crowded the sidewalk while cars and other vehicle honking at each other. The sunlight reached one certain room of an apartment building near the center of the city.

The room itself was painted in white and the furniture mostly consist white and light blue colors. One Queen-sized bed near the big glass window overlooking to the view of New York was empty. The white sheets were already pulled neatly and the light blue pillows puffed and just waiting for someone to jump and sleep on it.

But it wasn't the same for the computer desk. A light blonde haired girl at the age of eighteen was having all her attention toward her laptop's screen. She wore simple black framed glasses as she typed some words, a cup of steaming coffee nearby.

The cell phone beside her buzzed and played a certain ringtone 'Let It Go' from a new Disney animated movie Frozen. She looked at the ID on the screen before picking up. "Hello?"

"Eira," Damien's voice rang from the other side. "I think we got her. Meet you at the office. Oh and I'll send her photo now."

Eira smiled and hung up, putting the cell back on the desk as she looked at the screen of her laptop, a new photo of a young eighteen years old girl with platinum blonde hair wearing some school uniform appeared. She looked a bit panic as she walked forward, leaving a slight trace of ice on the ground.

"Elsa…"

**~THE END~**

**And that's a wrap guys! I really enjoy writing this story and felt really honored for having you all enjoying it… Maybe I'll see you guys later in my other stories in the future :)**

**I like to specifically thank Unicorns, DancingKitKat, and ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for supporting me and all the great reviews from the beginning… You guys are the best!**


	28. Author Note!

**No, this is definitely not a chapter. This is my Author Note for you all great reviewers and readers :) As many of you asked for a sequel, I decided to make one! The story itself will be focusing on Damien and Eira trying to find Modern World Elsa and train her to accept her powers, something Eira didn't do to the original Queen Elsa back decades ago.**

**The story will be posted real soon after you read this Author Note so I suggest you to check my account for the new story. I hope we'll see each other again in that story :) Bye for now!**

**Oh yes, I'm such an evil Author by killing off all of our favorite characters huh? But I want to show people that life goes on and even Elsa herself is not immortal and she will die at some point. But as long as there are people to re-tell their stories again and again and again, they will live forever in our hearts. And maybe, at a very rare moment, someone who has blood ties with them will show up unexpectedly. And that's the point of my sequel story.**

** Unicorns: Quite the contrary dear, your review is one of a few I really looking forward on reading :) So keep it up!**

** ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Aww... I'm so honored to hear that from you :) Thank you!**

** DancingKitKat: It's a pleasure that people find my writings interesting and will spend some of their time to read it :)**

** alvinandbrittany4ever: Yea, I almost cried at some point too while creating the previous chapter in my mind as I try to piece things together before writing them. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
